The Notes of Your Soul
by Double Trouble 91
Summary: Едуард Кълън е световноизвестен пианист. Той е секси, умен и талантлив. Но и мноого, много арогантен. След като уволнява поредния си асистент, мениджърът му е принуден да пусне обява, за да му намери заместник... А Бела Суон отчаяно се нуждае от работа...
1. Chapter 1

Здравейте! Аз съм Ели (Ely G). С една от най-близките ми приятелки, Добромира (Iliada), решихме да пуснем фика, над който работим в момента. Моя милост пресъздава гледната точка на Бела, а дружката ми - тази на Едуард. Надяваме се да ви хареса! Моля, пускайте коментари, за да се ориентираме дали да го продължим. Съставихме и soundtrack. Ако искате, можете да го свалите от тук: .html

Глава първа

Черната Лейди

Едуард

Часовникът показваше 19:55. На вратата се чу леко почукване, а след секунда от другата страна се показа и личният ми асистент.

- Остават 5 минути, Едуард.

Не го удостоих с отговор. Грозното му личице се изкриви в гримаса на недоволство, след което с вирнат нос тръшна вратата след себе си. Май е крайно време да го уволня. Отново погледнах към часовника. Само още пет минути. Пет минути, докато се изправя пред тях, пет минути, докато започне моят час, пет минути, докато започне животът ми. Вече чувах шума отвън, който нарастваше с всяка изминала секунда. Станах от мястото си и се изправих пред огледалото. Често чувах комплименти по адрес на външността си и много от момичета ме сравняваха с гръцки бог. Честно казано, това ме вбесяваше. Нима лицето ми беше единственото нещо, заради което те идваха ? Не исках да са тук само по тази причина, а заради това, което правя. То е моят живот, моята същност. Въздъхнах. Един бегъл поглед към часовника до огледалото ми подсказа, че е време да изляза. В този момент на вратата отново се почука и при мен влезе един от помощниците.

- Дойде твоето време, Едуард.

Бързо прокарах ръка през косата си и затегнах врътовръзката си. С бавни, но непоколебими крачки се отправих към завесата. Часовникът удари 8:00. Усмихнах се бегло; както казваше брат ми: "Време е за шоу!"

С вдигането на завесата, пред мен се разкри огромната зала, която беше запълнена до последния ред. На предния ред се беше скупчила групичика момичета, които доста възторжено и ентусиазирано ми ръкопляскаха.На лицата им бяха застинали огромни усмивки, които в никакъв случай не ги правеха по-красиви. Отправих се към центъра на сцената, където гордо стоеше тя. Черната Лейди. Нежно проследих извивките на перфектната й повърхност и сякаш усетих как тя се извиваше според движенията на ръката ми. Така загубен в своя захлас, не усетих кога съм достигнал до столчето, на което трябваше да заема мястото си.

Елегантно се настаних пред моята красавица и зачаках шумът в залата да утихне. Използвах момента да прокарам пръсти по белите клавиши пред мен. Нямах търпение да започна. След като всички в залата замлъкнаха, аз си поех дълбоко въздух и с леки и нежни движехия, пръстите ми заиграха по бяло-черното поле пред мен. Изгубих се в звука, който издаваше моята Лейди. Пръстите ми натискаха клавишите по точния начин, така че да произведат най-нежните звуци, които се лееха от прекрасната, черна красота пред мен. Затворих очи. Нямах нужда от тях, вече знаех всяка нота от шедьовъра, който в момента се виеше под пръстите ми. Това беше моментът, заради който отварях очи всяка сутрин, заради който живеех. Няма ден, в който да не съм намирал утеха у моята дама. Светът не представляваше нищо за мен. Нямаше нещо, което да ме накара да се чувствам по-жив, от колкото когато пред мен беше Черната Лейди. Не усещах нищо освен леките вибрации, които издаваше любимата ми. Така неусетно идваше краят на моят концерт. Последните тонове ставахе все по-ясни и силни. Вече не можех да се сдържам и с един последен удар върху клавишите, черната ми дама издаде своя завършащ звук.

Ръцете ми останаха неподвижни, до ушите ми бавно долитаха звуците от залата. Поех си дълбоко въздух и с неохота отворих очи. Всички в залата бяха на крака и аплодираха неспирно. Станах от мястото си и се насочих към ръба на сцената. Поклоних се и, когато се изправих, към мен се отправиха момичетата от първия ред. Сдържах се да не извъртя очи. Приех розите, които ми подадоха, но мислех само как да се отърва от тях. С един последен поклон се завъртях и поех към гримьорната си. Аполодисментите, идващи от залата ме последваха чак до вратата на стаята ми. Погледнах цветята в ръката си. Червени рози. Колко банално. Огледах се и близо до себе си зърнах точно това, което търсех. Със задоволна усмивка натиках цветята в кошчето за боклук. Без да поглеждам назад, се насочих към единственото място, на което щях да съм сам. Но колко само се лъжех. С отварянето на вратата ме посрещна и гадната физиономия на моя асистент. Колко много мразех това лице.

- Какво искаш?

Въпросът ми беше всичко друго, но не и любезен. Малкият плъх ми лазеше по нервите вече цял месец. Не е имало ден, в който да не ме е вбесил с поведението си. Той е вечно недоволен. Присви малките си черни очи и стисна здраво устни. Ясно си личеше, че ме чакаха минути изпълнени с пискливия му гласец.

- Едуард, г-н Уилиямс ми се обади преди няколко минути. Искаш ли да знаеш какво ми каза?

Определено не бях заинтересован. Седнах на дивана в стаята и поставих краката си върху таборетката срещу него. Иън, както се казваше гномът срещу мен, се прокашля леко в опит да грабне вниманието ми. Неуспешен опит. Изгледах го с полуотворени очи, в отговор на което, той стана от стола и започна да крачи нервно из стаята.

- Не си отишъл на фотосесията Едуард ! Знаеш ли какво значи това ? От две седмици се опитвам да ти запиша час, а какво правиш ти ? Правиш ни за смях ! Това поведение е непростимо, само ако знаеше какви ги вършиш...

В този момент блокирах гласа му от главата си. Не ми се слушаше как ме поучава някакъв си клоун, който се е главозамаял от факта, че е асистент на прочут пианист.

- Едуард, слушаш ли ме въобще ? Не ти ли писна да се държиш като малко, разглезено дете ?

Това беше точката ми на кипене. Не можех повече да го търпя. Станах, така бързо, че табуретката се преобърна. Вече нямах никакво намерение да търпя капризите му. Та ако не бях аз, той все още щеше да е в малкия си, претъпкан офис и да се чуди как да свърже двата края.

- Слушай сега, малка издънко! Писна ми от поучаванията ти ! Ще правя, каквото си искам и когато си искам, и ти нямаш никакво право да ми искаш сметка ! Вече не знаеш мястото си, Иън, и май е време да ти го покажа. Махай се !

Беше застинал на мястото си и само трепкаше с очи. Погледът му не се откъсваше от ръката ми, която сочеше врата. Нямах търпение да ми се махне от главата. Но тoй явно не разбираше какво му казвах !

- Не ме ли чу? Изнасяй се и повече не ми се мяркай пред очите. Уволнен си !

Сега вече приличаше на риба, тъй като устата му ту се отваряше, ту се затваряше, но не продума нито дума. Почвах да се вбесявам. С големи крачки отидох до него и здраво хванах ръката му над лакътя. Отправих се към вратата с намерението да го изхвърля, но той така се влачеше след мен, че правеше начинанието ми малко трудно. Опитваше се да се откъсне от хватката ми, но аз нямах намерение да го пускам.

- Едуард не можеш да ме уволниш ! Аз... аз не знам какво ще правя ! Знаеш, че миналата ми работа не беше от най-добрите. Ако ме изгониш как ще преживявам ? Не можеш да ми го причиниш !

Вече бях отворил вратата и с всичката сила, която притежавах, го изхвърлих навън.

- Знаеш ли, всъщност мога и представяш ли си, правя го в момента. Не ми пука за теб и живота ти без мен, но ще се наложи да си припомниш стария офис. Така, че хващай пътя и да те няма. Това устройва ли те?

И с това затръшнах врата пред лицето му. Отдавна си го просеше и той го знаеше. Хвърлих се върху дивана с идеята да си почина малко, след като тръна в окото ми вече го нямаше и тъкмо се унасях, когато в стаята влетя мениджърът ми.

- Едуард какво си мислиш, че правиш ? Не можеш, ей така, да уволниш Иън, та това е третият асистент, който гониш, за последните 2 месеца !

Неотчетлив звук се откъсна от гърлото ми. Знак за Мериан, че я слушам, но и че не ми пука за това, което ми казваше. Русокосата жена въздъхна и поклати глава. Отправи се към вратата и на излизане чух как каза:

- Ще пусна друга обява. Все едно е нещо ново ! Съчувствам на този, който приеме работата.

След като затвори врата, се подсмихнах леко. Ето, че скоро ще имам нова жертва, която да измъчвам. И този няма да се задържи дълго. Вече се унасях и след няколко минути се оставих тъмнината да ме обземе.


	2. Chapter 2

Втора глава

По-лека

Бела

"Толкова скоро?". Това бе първата мисъл, която мозъкът ми отчете като съзнателна. Имах чувството, че съм заспала буквално преди броени минути. Съзнанието ми с недоволство асимилира факта, че алармата на мобилния ми заплашваше да пръсне сивото ми вещество на малки парченца. Божичко, трябваше да сменя мелодията ! Да, така аларменият звук би бил по-приемлив. Не, всъщност това не е никак добра идея. Бих намразила всяка песен, която ме буди в... 6:15 сутринта, МАМКА МУ! Въпреки всичката неприязън към ранното ставане, се насилих да се изправя, а после гордо отбелязах и факта, че си взех истински бърз душ, последван от яростните маневри, с които движех четката докато си миех зъбите... Беше време денят ми да започне. Ех, ако знаех какъв щеше да бъде той...

След като се почувствах значително ободрена от сутрешния душ, беше време да се заема със стъпка № 2 от методите ми за очовечване, а именно - приготвянето на кафето. В интерес на истината, въпреки че преди не пиех често кафе, сега приготвянето му беше станало нещо като традиция всяка сутрин от поне две години насам. Питате се какво представлява традицията? Е, ще ви кажа. Приготвянето на елексира ми се състои от изпразването на над 1/3 от захарницата и слушането на музика от iPod-а ми, докато се застрашавам съвсем съзнателно от диабет. След като се насладих на удоволствието от това да слушам любими парчета и безгрижно да пия захарта си с кафе, както аз наричах калорийната бомбата в чашата ми, беше време и за друго, не толкова приятно занимание, а именно - да избера какво да облека. Знам, че за една жена не е особено естествено да изпитва неприязън към избирането на тоалета си за деня, но моят случай беше такъв. А обзалагам се и вашият щеше да бъде, ако ви се налагаше да носите елегантни, доста впити по тялото костюми в пет от седемте дни на седмицата. И ето ме мен, гледаща невиждащо в гардероба ми, обмисляйки на кой точно да се спра днес. Строгата линия ми бе втръснала, тъй че ми бе някак все едно. След като в крайна сметка избрах стилен и лееко предизвикателен черен костюм, състоящ се от пола с дължина малко над коляното и изчистено сако, реших да ги съчетая с копринен бял топ, високи черни обувки (които дори не бих погледнала, ако не бяха настойчивите молби на една от най-добрите ми приятелки, поне да ги пробвам... а след това и да ги купя) и красив стоманен часовник, подарък от родителите ми. Часовниците определено бяка безапелационната ми страст. Не след дълго приведох косата си в приличен вид, сложих съвсем лек грим и се отправих към колата си.

Както всяка друга сутрин, и през тази се опитвах всячески да подтисна паниката и негодуванието, които напираха в мен всеки път, когато помислех за новата си шефка. Слушах "She' s got the jack" на AC/DC, припявах си и молех съзнанието ми да се отпусне. Не обичах да започвам дните си зле. Но нямаше как денят ми да не бъде съсипан ! Жената на шефа бе новият главен редактор на вестника, за който работя. Собственикът му направи може би първото, тотално грешно предположение в кариерата си, като предложи да стана вместо негова - нейна асистентка. Това неописуемо чудовище от женски пол, в маркови дрехи, ме намрази още преди да съм имала възможността да й съобщя, че съм назначена да работя за нея. За нейно огромно съжаление обаче, нямаше никакъв мотив да ме изхвърли (или поне до скоро нямаше), защото както тя, така и всички от екипа, бяха наясно, че съм истински добра в работата си, вършех я с плам и ентусиазъм и заслужавах всеки цент от (е, добре де!) високата си заплата. Липсваха ми времената, когато бях асистент на собственика на вестника. Отношението му към мен бе толкова топло, нежно, бащинско. Той бе човекът, който ми подаде ръка, назначавайки ме като стажант при него, веднага след като се дипломирах. Внасяше в деня ми хармония и спокойствие, дори когато работата беше в точката на кипене. Знаеше как да амбицира всеки работещ за него, да извлече от абсолютно всички най-доброто, на което бяхме способни. Той е лидер по душа, и то такъв с огромно сърце. Не случайно, нашият вестник е един най-тиражираните и преуспелите. За съжаление обаче, той реши да назначи жена си на изключително важен пост, макар и да знаеше, че тя няма нужните качества да ръководи толкова голям и сплотен екип. Тя просто не беше част от него, дори не се опитваше да се сработи с нас. Още по-лошото бе, че ми се налагаше да прекарвам значителна част от деня си в опасна близост до тази добре изглеждаща вещица. Веднага асоциирате с филма "Дяволът Носи Прада", нали? Е, героинята на Мерил Стрийп там е като кръстницата-фея на Пепеляшка в сравнение с МАРГАРЕТ УИЛИЯМСЪН!

И ако тази жена бе просто злобна, това нямаше да е такъв огромен проблем за мен. Това Зло с крака и перхидролена коса ми правеше номера в службата ! Миналата седмица например, изчезнаха няколко много важни презентации, засягащи нововъведенята, които искахме да направим в layout-а на вестника. По някакво невероятно съвпадение, те бяха мое дело и се изпариха буквално минути, преди представянето им. Целият колектив бе наясно кой стоеше зад това, мисля, че дори г-н Уилиямсън се досещаше. Е, не разполагахме с никакви доказателства, така че случаят рефлектира върху мен, тъй като трябваше да направя презентациите отново. След този случай последваха още: "мистериозното" разбъркване на графика на гадната вещица, както в компютъра ми, така и в телефона ми, а също и изтриването на няколко статии, които се съхраняваха само на моите лап-топ и флаш памет. И така, кучката вече имаше доводи за уволнението ми. Изкуствено създадени, но все пак доводи.

Тази сутрин беше поредната, в която закъснях с приемливите 7 минути. Обикновено, тези малки грешки ми бяха позволени, заради "блестящото ми представяне в работата", както често казваше г-н Уилиямсън. Е, да, но сега си имах работа със съпругата му. Често се чудех, с какво това въплъщение на Злото е привлякло прекрасен човек като него. Това си остана мистерия за мен. Вече бях в офиса, бях поздравила всички от екипа: Анджела, една от най-близките ми приятелки, се бе погрижила да ми вземе от любимото мокачино и тъкмо когато включвах компютъра си, г-жа "Държа-метлата-с-която-летя-в-килера" ме извика в кабинета си. "Това не отива на добре...", промърморих си тихичко аз.

- Добро утро, г-жо Уилиямсън, с какво мога да Ви бъда полезна ? - попитах аз, стараеки да прикрия язвителността в тона си.

- Г-це Суон - заклевам се, стори ми се, че тя буквално просъска - бихте ли ми казали за кой път закъснявате за работа?

- Знам, че напоследък това се случва твърде често, г-жо Уилиямсън, но вината не е само моя. От няколк...

- Г-це Суон - ето, пак изсъска! - Не ме интересуват причините за издънките Ви. Не само закъсненията са проблем. Спомнете си за презентациите за новото оформление на вестника, както и за разбъркания ми график, а също и за всички други грешки, които допуснахте, откакто работите за мен. Е, какво бихте казали за тях ?

В този момент ми трябваше малко бензин и щях да изгоря, но не и без да взема с мен в пламъците тази...тази... ТЕРОРИСТКА! Не можех да повярвам, че се осмелява дори да споменава тези случки пред мен, без дори следа от вина в изражението си ! Добре, трябва да се успокоя...

- Г-жо Уилиямсън, надявам се, не мислите, че имам някаква вина за тези... инциденти - казах през зъби аз.

- Не само го мисля, Суон, но и това са причините, поради които те УВОЛНЯВАМ! Беше ми приятно. Попълни тези документи - каза мазно тя, посочвайки вече изготвена папка - а след това си свободна!

Истината е, че колкото и да обичах работата и екипа във вестника, изпитах неимоверно благоговение, почувствах се по... лека. Да, по-лека. Всички тези интриги ми бяха омръзнали, уморяваха ме и ми пречеха да се съсредоточа върху нещата, които трябваше да върша. Вече го нямаше чувството на вътрешна удовлетвореност от факта, че правя това, което харесвам. Не. Имаше само напрежение и пак напрежение. Ето защо, вместо да се опитвам да защитя поста си, само се усмихнах искрено на г-жа Уилиямсън и й отвърнах:

- Г-жо Уилиямсън, нямате представа каква услуга ми направихте, уволнявайки ме. И какъв автогол си вкарахте, бих си позволила да добавя. Убедена съм, че ще намерите асистент, достатъчно наивен и може би дори посредствен; такъв, който да не считате за по-добър от Вас самата. Защото за това бяха номерата, които ми спрятахте, нали? Толкова много искахте да се махна, да не правя очевидната Ви неспособност да ръководите екип, още по-очевидна. Е, дадено. Но, за съжаление дори няма да имате възможността да се насладите на факта, че сте ме уволнили. _Аз _напускам. Приятен ден, г-жо Уилиямсън.

С тези думи и с много широка усмивка на лице, напуснах кабинета й. След като от екипа разбраха какво се е случило, шокът, изписан на лицата им бе очевиден, а също и тъгата им. Аз също скърбях за раздялата си с тях, но тази така странна удовлетвореност отакзваше да ме напусне. След като г-н Уилиямсън се отказа от оптитите си да ме разубеди от това да си тръгна, просто ме прегърна силно и ми каза да му се обаждам често, а също и че мога да разчитам на него за всичко. Тогава се разплаках; сълзите, напиращи в неговите очи, не ми помагаха да се успокоя. След като си взех довиждане с милия ми и любвеобилен ,вече бивш шеф, напуснах сградата на вестника, почти летейки. Отправих се към бутика на най-добрата си приятелка, Алис и й разказах, какво се е случило и как спокойно се чувствам, преди тя да е успяла да ми прехвърли от нейната паника. И така, в края на деня, двете се озовахме в апартамента ми, ядейки китайска храна и с погледи, вперени във вестници, отворени на страниците с обяви...


	3. Chapter 3

Трета глава

Жълтата къща

Едуард

Всичко пред очите ми летеше, събрано в една голяма картина от неспиращи образи. Трудно можех да различа еди от друг цветовете които се лееха пред мен, но всъщност вече не се и опитвах. Подпрях глава на ръката си, която бях свил в юмрук. Допрях челото си на студената повърхност на стъклото и притворих очи. В съзнанието ми ясно изплува дестинацията на моето пътуване. Можех да видя триетажната жълтеникава къща, пред която се простираше огромният двор засипан с различни видове цветя. Почти усещах желязото под пръстите си, докато ги плъзгах по оградата, отделяща къщата от тези до нея. Отчетливо чувах звукът, който обувките ми произвеждаха докато вървях по пътеката, водеща право към ярко червената врата. Знаех какво ме чака зад нея. Много ясно виждах лицата им и чувах гласовете им. Но един много странен, но не непознат глас беше по-силен от тяхните и с недоволство установих, че шофьора ми, ме викаше от предната седалка.

- Много съжалявам г-не, но задръстването е неописуемо голямо и за жалост пътуването ни ще отнеме повече от предвиденото време.

О, прекрасно! Само това ми липсваше. Не ми стигаше факта, че трябва да седя в тази кола повече от 3 часа при нормални условия, а сега бях заклещен тук за кой знае колко време. Кръстът ми вече започваше да се схваща, а и почти не усещах левия си крак. Това пътуване няма как да стане по-лошо. Със стон на недоволство леко ударих главата си в прозореца. Притворените ми очи започнаха да оглеждат редицата от коли, която се беше оформила, на съседното платно. Погледът ми се спря на червеното Audi точно до моята кола. Там на задната седалка, доволно седеше и ми се усмихваше едно малко момченце. Със своята руса коса и зелени очи, спокойно можеше да мине за ангелче. Затова и не очакваш това, което последва. Устата на малкото херовимче се изкриви в гримаса, която ясно показваше злоба. Сега вече ми приличаше повече на сина на Дявола отколкото на крилато създание. Премигнах няколко пъти. Злокобната усмивка се уголеми още повече, след което лицето на зеленооката Сатана се изкриви в грозна гримаса. Е, това вече не го вярвах! Всеки път щом премигнех демона в малка форма винаги беше с различна, глупава физиономия. Колата им потегли и последното, което видях от русия Луцифер беше как езикът му почти докосваше носът му, а очите му гледаха в различни посоки. Трябваха ми около три минути да разбера, че устата ми зееше и очите ми бяха поне 2 пъти по-големи. Отърсих се от шока и унеса си, и разбрах, че ни остават още 20 минути до дестинацията ми.

Няколко минути по-късно с удоволствие стъпих извън колата и си поех дълбоко въздух. Колко много обичах този свеж аромат. Шофьорът понечи да внесе куфарите ми в къщата, но аз го спрях с думите:

- Знеш ли, вече не си ми нужен. Остави багажа ми и си тръгвай.

Добре, това май не го очакваше. Изненадата по лицето му беше толкова явна. Засмях се леко и продължих.

- Какво чакаш още? Скачай в колата, хващай кормилото и да те няма. Хайде! Къш!

Той се окопити и с лек поклон се качи в колата и изчезна от полезрението ми. Сега вече можех свободно да се отправя към вратата. Докато изминавах разстоянието, в съзнанието ми изплува спомена за първият път когато видях тази врата. Затичах се към майка си със сълзи стичащи се по бузите ми и писъци. Просто мислех, че е врата на детската ми градина. Имаше си причина да мразя онова място. Зъбите на учителката ми бяха толкова криви, че едва си затваряше устата. За съжаление, тя много обичаше да ме целува, а лиги стичащи се по лицето определено не беше едно от любимите ми неща.

Само спомена за тажи жена ме върна в реалността. Вече бях пред червеният правоъгълник. Ръката ми посегна към звънеца и с последна въздишка позвънях. Чу се изчуроликването на звънеца и след няколко секунди врата се отвори и пред мен с широка усмивка застана собственика на къщата.

- Добре дошъл у дома, сине.

Баща ми ме прегърна силно и не можех да не отвърна. Не го бях виждал повече от четири месеца. А и не само него. Липсваше ми цялото ми семейство. Той се отдръпна от мен и взе единия ми куфар.

- Идваш тъкмо на време. Емет и Роуз дойдоха по-рано тази сутрин. Доведоха и малката Лили,станала е голяма красавица. Джаспър е отзад в гаража и се любува на новата си кола. Хайде сядай. Трябва да си много уморен от пътя.

Беше ми посочил едно от креслата около камината и аз с удоволствие щях да се насладя на комфорта му, но имаше един човек, който много исках да видя.

- Татко, къде е ...?

- Едуард?

Тихият и нежен гласец беше нещото, което ме убеди, че найстина съм у дома. Главата ми се извърна към човека стоящ на кухненската врата. Усмихнах се от все сърце. Как копнеех да я зърна през цялото време , в което бях далеч. С широки крачки се отправих към нея и обвих ръце около нея. Тази прегръдка определно беше отлагана прекалено дълго. Тя се одръпна леко и обхвана лицето ми с треперещи ръце. В очите и ясно можех да видя сълзи.

- О, Едуард. Колко ми липсваше!

- Не ,майко, ти не знаеш колко много ,ти ми липсваше.

Тя се засмя леко и изтри очите си с престилката, която беше увита около кръста й.

Тогава до ушите ми долетя звука от изкърцването на стълбите, които водеха до горния етаж. Нямах много време да реагирам, преди да бъда премазан в огромна мечешка прегръдка.

- Братле, ти си тук !

Това определено беше Емет, по-големият ми брат. Той беше този, който обожаваше да се бие и често като малък помня как се прибираше, покрит с рани от поредното сбиване. Казваше, че го прави заради адреналина. Въпреки това, той беше гигантът със сърце от злато. Нямаше как да не го обикне човек.

- Да, Емет, тук съм. Разбрах, че и малката ти принцеса е тук.

Той се засмя и като постави ръка около раменете ми, ме потупа по гърдите и отвръна :

- Само не оставяй Роуз да те чуе. Ще стане страшно, ако някой нарича принцеса някой друг освен нея !

Нямаше как да не се съглася. Розали наистина можеше да накара един зрял мъж да си подмокри гащите от страх. Потръпнах. В този момент откъм стълбите видях как се разля море от руси къдрици. Розали, в целия си блясък, стоеше на стъблите и ме гледаше леко намусено. Никога не сме се разбирали добре, но се опитвахме да се търпим. Тя се доближи до мен и протегна ръката си. Аз я поех и усетих как хватката й стана по-силна. С малка, надменна усмивка, тя отстъпи назад и тогава погледът ми падна върху малката кукла, която стоеше и ми се усмихваше.

- Чичо Едуард ! - и с писък се хвърли към мен.

Аз я обвих в прегръдките си. Толкова много ми бе липсвала през тези тежки 7 месеца. Лилиян Кълън беше чисто олицетворение на думата невинност. Със свойте дълги, руси къдрици и големи, изкрящо зелени очи, тя спокоино ме въртеше на малкият си пръст. Но не се оплаквах. Обичах малката прелест с цялото си сърце и нямах и намерение да спирам да я глезя.

- Чичо Едуард трябва да се срещнеш с Каролин. Тя е принцесата на Малибу и всеки ден посещава поданиците си, в своята каляска теглена от две бели кончета.

Докато ми разказваше това, блясакът в очите и ставаше все по-ярък. Не можех да устоя на този поглед. Така че, съвсем скоро щях да се срещна с принцеса Каролин.

Входната врата се отвори и от коридора се чу мъжки глас, който наближаваше с всяка крачка, която правеше собственика му.

- Татко можеш ли да ми заемеш...

Тревисто зелени очи се впиха в мойте. Малкият ми брат явно не можеше да повярва, че съм се върнал. Отправих му една от най-убедителни си усмивки. Отне му около секунда да разбере, че не съм мираж и да ме притисне в лека прегръдка. Лека спрямо тази на Емет.

- Господи Едуард, за миг си помислих, че си призрак.

- Ха-ха Джаспър. Направо се захласнах от смях.

Той се засмя и ме удари леко по рамото. Сега вече можех да кажа, че съм истински щастлив. Цялото ми семейство беше до мен сега и независимо колко време ще отсъствам в бъдеще, знам че те винаги ще са до мен както сега. Ще ме подкрепят и винаги ще знам, че има едно място на тази планета, на което винаги ще съм добре дошъл и желан.

Денят се изниза неусетно и ето че вече беше време да пожелая лека нощ на семейството си. След вечеря изявих желание да приспя Лили. Розовата й стая малко ме стъписа, но успях да подтисна желанието никога повече да не припарвам близо до розовият Ад. Минали бяха около 15 минути когато се изнизах от стаята и леко притворих вратата след себе си. Останалата част от вечерта прекарах в разговори с другите от семейството. Разказах им всичко за турнето и особено детайлно за факта, че Иън-трола вече не ми е асистент. Обявата вече беше пусната и скоро трябаше да се сдобия с нова жертва.

Докато лежах в леглото си, през главата ми минаваха толкова много мисли, но имаше една специфична, която се открояваше ярко на фона на останалите. Искаше ми се този ден да не свършва. Исках всеки следващ ден да е като този. Желаех с цялото си сърце всеки ден да съм обграден от хора, които обичам. С усмивка на лицето затворих очи и постепенно усетих как сънят ме завладя. Вече все по-малко усещах лунните лъчи върху затворените си клепачи. Преди напълно да бъда погълнат от съня, чух силното хъркане на Емет от съседната стая.


	4. Chapter 4

Четвърта глава

Покой

Бела

- Бела, чуй това - каза Алис, с ентусиазиран глас и съсредоточен ,върху поредната страница с обяви, поглед - от списание ELLE са пуснали обява! Главната редакторка си търси асистент, а ти отговаряш на всички критерии! - почти изпищя последните изречения тя. Като собственик на бутик за дрехи и моден фанатик, за любимото ми минионче списания като това бяха като Библията, а пазаруването - ритуал, към който се пристъпва с благоговение. Очите й винаги блестяха, заговореше ли за дрехи. За миг НАИСТИНА видях светлина в тунела, в който бях попаднала и почти се зарадвах, но точно тогава ме осени друга, не толкова приятна мисъл... Имайки предвид колко близки бяха Аманда Джаксън, главният редактор на въпросното списание и кучката от horror версията на "Дяволът носи Прада", бившата ми шефка, шансовете ми да получа работата бяха меко-казано нищожни. Погледът, който хвърлих на Алис, след като осъзнах тази мъъъничка подробност, направи всички обяснения ненужни, така че тя с неохота върна красивите си, големи очи върху вестника и отхапа от кроасана си.

Всъщност, уикендa ми премина в четене на обяви. Алис и Анджела бяха неотлъчно до мен през цялото време. Е, може би напускането на вестника има и добри страни - от много време насам не бях прекарвала пълноценно време с най-добрите си приятелки. Освен за взиране във вестниците, отделихме време и за забавление. И трите бяхме на вълна лигави песни, а от VH1 явно знаеха това, защото през цялото време пускаха най- захаросаните парчета на всички времена! С "Can' t Stop The Moonlight" всичкият ни самоконтрол се изпари и започнахме да пеем (или по-скоро да вием) с пълни гърла. След като излязохме успешно от кретенския ни транс, беше време да се върнем отново на проблема ми. Дълго време не намерихме нищо подходящо - или самата работа не ми допадаше, или пък заплащането не бе достатъчно, за да поддържам сегашния си стандарт на живот... Накратко - положението не беше дори най-тъмният нюанс на розовото. След като Анджела прочете поредното предложение, което не ме устройваше, очите ми попаднаха на следния текст :

Oбява

Търси се личен асистент. Полът няма значение. Изискванията са да може да комуникира свободно, да има ръководен опит, а също и да взема адекватно и бързо решеня при проблеми от всякакво естество.Kомпютърна грамотност,собствен автомобил. Щедро заплащане.

За повече подоброности и кандидтсване: 0898829820

Дали заради оскъдната информация или заради притеснението, което се бе настанило в мен, тази обява привлече вниманието ми. Грешка, направо го _прикова_. Особено частта със заплащането, признавам си. Не знаех за каква сума става дума, но знаех друго - имах нужда от солидна заплата, ако исках да остана в настоящата си квартира и да продължа да живея живота си, както до сега. Апартаментът, в който се бях настанила преди повече от 2 години и половина бе прекрасен - стилен, просторен, уютен, с френски прозорци, през които слънцето осветяваше цялата всекидневна и сякаш нанасяше довършителни щрихи на любимата ми картина, закачена на западната стена... Самата сграда бе една от една от най-красивите в центъра на Ню Йорк. Няма нужда да казвам, че наемът бе космически! Осъзнах, че не намеря ли в скоро време работа, благодарение на която да изкарвам толкова, колкото и когато работех за г-н Уилиямс, щеше да ми се наложи да забравя не само за жилището си, но и за за луксозните версии на книгите, които си взимах, за ефирните материи на дрехите от Gucci и Dior, за мириса на магазина, от който купувах любимите си парфюми и козметика, за този на La Perla, където се намираше най-изкусителното бельо на света и където прекарвах часове, винаги, когато имах свободно време и за..._ часовниците_! Ауч, това заболя... Много! Никога не съм била безнадеждна материалистка и болезнено амбициозна кучка, но ми бе трудно да се откажа от удобствата, за които съм учила и работила упорито. Защотото действително давах най-доброто от себе си. Не исках целият ми труд да отиде по дяволите и да трябва да се задоволявам с по-малко, при всички вложени от мен усилия.

Прочетох на момичетата въпросната обява и те, като мен, се съгласиха, че нямам какво да губя. Трябваше да пробвам, бях длъжна. Решихме обаче да оставим отговорностите за след няколко дни, защото имах да свърша нещо много важно. Нещо, от което се нуждаех и силно желаех. Исках да се прибера вкъщи, във Форкс, при Чарли... При татко.

В понеделник сутринта, след като изпратих с прегръдки Алис и Анджела, чиито почивни дни опропастих, започнах да стягам багажа си. Нямах възможност да прекарам в родния си град твърде много време, едва 3 дни, но дори само мисълта за тях ме изпълваше със щастие. За съжаление, не виждах баща си много често; покрай работата и останалите ми ангажименти, времето ми бе твърде ограничено. Така че, с удоволствие запалих колата си, пуснах хубава музика и потеглих към мястото, на което знаех, че ще намеря закрила, обич и покой. Каква нужда имах от последното...

Дори без табелите, приветстващи пътниците с "добре дошли", веднага можех да разпозная Форкс. Плътното одеало от облаци ме обгръщаше и защитаваше от всички тревоги и трудности, с които се сблъсквах. Цял живот беше така. Мъглата, която слънчевите лъчи никога не побеждаваха напълно, ме караше да се отпусна. Тук често имах чувството, че отново съм малко момиче, без отговорности и че същата тази мъгла ме милваше, уверявайки ме, че няма от какво да се страхувам. Дъждът отмиваше напрежението, което неминуемо насъбирах в себе си, а също и яда, провокиран от лицемерието и перманентното чувство за надпревара в големия град. Това чувство ми харесваше, зареждаше ме с адреналин, амбицираше ме, но ги имаше и миговете, в които копнеех да се разхождам из малкото си родно градче, с крака, обути ,в джвакащите от неспирните валежи, гумени ботуши, да слушам любими парчета, разсъждавайки върху важните неща в живота ми, за които в лудешкото всекидневие не ми оставаше време да мисля. Не след дълго паркирах колата си пред малката къща на баща ми. Майка ми го бе напуснала, когато аз съм била съвсем малка. Не й се е искало животът й да премине скучновато, а тя да бъде просто съпругата на началника на местната полиция, която всяка вечер го чака да се прибере с готова вечеря, сервирана на масата. Не. Рене винаги е била, е и ще бъде незрялата авантюристка, ужасната готвачка и любящата майка, която обичах от цялото си сърце. Фактът, че тя бе щастлива с втория си съпруг, Фил, стопляше сърцето ми. Двамата живееха в слънчев Джаксънвил, любувайки се на жаркото слънце, горещата, безплодна земя и разбира се, един на друг.

Патрулката на Чарли бе пред дома ни, така че нетърпеливо почуках на вратата, надявайки се по телевизията да не върви мач, по който баща ми така да се е зазяпал, че да не може да ме чуе. За щастие, не след дълго входната врата се октрехна, а усмивката, която се появи на лицето на началкик Суон ме накара да разбера колко лесно е било за майка ми да се влюби лудо в него. А след това същият този началник, на когото винаги му е било трудно да изразява емоции и чувства ме дари с най- топлата прегръдка на света.

- О, Бела, толкова ми липсваше!

Беше хубаво да видя баща си. Той бе много различен от Рене. Винаги, когато виждаше, че съм притеснена, ме оставяше да реша дали искам да му споделя тревогите си. Обичаше мълчанието и уединението и затова никога не ме бе лишавал от тях. А мама... Е, само ще кажа, че и да исках, нямаше начин да имам тайни от нея. Просто, защото тя буквално не мирясваше, не изплюех ли камъчето. Винаги е била като малко момиченце, което не оставя на мира родителите си, докато не получи куклата, която иска. Нямах търпение да се кача в стаята си. Да я видя. Да ме обгърнат спомените от детството и юношеството ми. Домът на баща ми, а в тази вързка и стаята ми в него, не бяха като тези, които обитавах в Голямата ябълка. Но там толкова много ми липсваха малкото ми легло и старото бюро, на което все още стоеше античният компютър от тийнейджърските ми години. Когато предложих на Чарли да му купя нов, той разпалено ми заобяснява в каква идеална изправност е този, след поредния път, в който го е носил на сервиз. Иначе всичко в моята малка Утопия си беше същото. Светло сините стени, които имаха нужда от пребоядисване, дървенят под и пожълтелите, дантелени пердета на прозореца. А също и любимият ми люлеещ се стол, на който обичах да седя, когато четях книга или слушах музика...

Колкото и да не желаех да притеснявам татко, на вечеря се налагаше да му разкажа да последните събития от живота си. В очите му веднага се настаниха тревога, загриженост. Споменах му за всички обяви, които аз, Алис и Анджела бяхме изчели, а също и тази, последната, която бях видяла. Като полицай, на Чарли не му хареса фатка, че информацията във въпросния текст бе така нищожна. След като обаче му напомних за всичките ми разходи, той ,също като приятелките ми, заяви, че трябва, ако не друго, то поне да се обадя на телефона, оставен за връзка. Остатъкът от тези 3 ценни дни премина в разговори с татко, гледане на филми, тихи вечери и разходки. Толкова ми се искаше да имах възможност да идвам по-често. Преди това ми посещение, не бях виждала баща си от над 2 месеца.

На третата вечер, след обичайния горещ душ, пожелах на Чарли лека нощ, а после се сгуших в малкото си легло и осъзнавайки, че утре трябваше да си тръгна, позволих на няколко сълзи да си проправят път от лицето към възглавницата ми. После се предадох на съня.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Реалността зове...

Бела

- Обичам те, Белс. Обади се, веднага, щом пристигнеш! - даде ми инструкции Чарли, докато ме прегръщаше за "довиждане".

- И аз те обичам, татко. Обещавам да ти се обадя.

- Да не забравиш! - опита се да бъде строг той, но без особен успех. Тъгата, заради твърде скорошното ми връщане в Ню Йорк, надделяваше над покровителствеността му.

- Няма, спокойно - уверих го аз, целувайки бузата му.

Пътуването ми към Голямата ябълка бе изпълнено с меланхолия и напрежение. Страхът от неизвестното, от нещата, които ми предстояха, бе закотвен в съзнанието ми и не ми даваше покой. Не съжалявах, че напуснах вестника, макар че г-н Уилиямсън и целият екип вече ми липсваха. Ако исках да запазя любовта към работата си, нямах друг избор, освен да се махна от онова място. Да се отърва от тежестта на интригите, за които си мислех, че съществуват само във филмовите сценарии.

Докато шофирах се вглеждах в града, дърветата, зеленината, мъглата. Мъглата - закрилница... Всички те, като че ли се сбогуваха с мен, подканяха ме да бъда смела и силна. Такава, каквато съм била винаги, каквато съм и каквато ще бъда. Никаква трудност не можеше да пречупи мечтателката в мен, никой не бе в състояние да сломи оптимизма и амбицията ми. Тези мои мисли, комбинирани с песента "Nara" на E.S. Posthumus, ме накараха да се почувствам храбра. Припомних си колко кураж имах, а също и каква жажда да се доказвам изпитвах. Отивах там, където щях да сбъдна мечтите си, където щях да намеря щастие. Нещо в мен ми подсказваше, че животът ми щеше да се преобърне, да се промени коренно. Дали към добро или към лошо - не знаех и точно това ме плашеше...

Отключих входната врата на апартамента и с тежка въздишка пуснах сака с малкото ми багаж на пода. Усмихнах се. Ню Йорк имаше неуспорим чар и въздействие върху духа и сетивата ми. Обичах този град. Взех бърз душ и плахо пристъпих към телефона. Започнах да се обаждам на номерата, оставени за връзка в обявите, които ме бяха заинтригували. Повечето от постовете обаче бяха вече заети, а от други се отказвах сама, бивайки уведомена за подробности и условия, които не бяха споменати във вестниците. И тогава стигнах до този кратък текст, който не напускаше ума ми през целия уикенд. Вероятно, любопитството ми бе главната причина да не спирам да се питам кой ли бе пуснал обявата и с какво ли се занимаваше човекът, нуждаещ се от асистент... Знаех едно - нямах какво да губя, бях длъжна да се обадя и да разбера за какво ставаше дума. Не исках да си го призная, но това бе последната ми възможност да се върна към нормалния си начин на живот. Никога преди не бях имала проблеми с набирането на номера, но ето, че треперещите ми пръсти, объркаха цифрите цели четири пъти. Петият, за щастие на опънатите ми нерви, бе успешен. Промеждутъкът между двете позвънявания ми се стори съмнително продължителен, а едва няколкото секудни, преди да чуя приятния женски глас от другата страна на линията, накараха сърцето ми да затупти дори по-учестено (да, знам, и аз мислех, че това не е възможно).

„- Universal Music Group, това е офисът на Едуард Кълън. Разговаряте с Мериан, неговият мениджър. Как мога да Ви бъда полезна?" - попита ме дружелюбният глас. Незнайно защо, жената звучеше уморена... Замислих се, колко ли обаждания бе получила днес. И тогава ми просветна! Дали наистина това момиче, Мериан, бе казало, че току-що съм се свързала с една от най-големите музикални компании в света и по-специално с мениджъра на един от най-талантливите пианисти, за които можех да се сетя? Едва когато мозъкът ми се замисли, дали пък не е учтиво да отговоря, осъзнах, че зяпам невиждащо в камината ми с отворена уста.

„- Акхъм, з-здравейте. Аз съм Изабела Суон, обаждам се по повод обявата за асистент, която сте публикували." - запелтечих аз.

„- Така си и мислех. Г-жо... как казахте ?"

„- Всъщност, госпожица. Госпожица Суон !" - отговорих твърде бързо и силно аз. - "Истеричните изблици и проблемите с членоразделността едва ли са сред топ критериите за асистенти, Бела! Стегни се, за Бога!" - разкрещях се на ум аз.

„- Моля за извинение, г-це Суон. Няма да крия, че необходимостта ни от асистент за г-н Кълън е огромна, така че, какво ще кажете да посетите офиса ни в четвъртък, от 2 следобед?" - тонът й издаваше искрена загриженост, но и раздразнение, когато спомена името на работодателя си. Но нямах време да анализирам такива дреболии в момента.

„- Аз... Разбира се, с удоволствие." - Не можех да повярвам колко лесно си бях уредила час за среща с мениджъра на най-популярния млад пианист в момента. Подобни неща не ставаха никак бързо. Вероятно хиляди хора бяха кандидатствали за тази работа, биографиите им може би дори нямаше да бъдат прочетени. Та тя дори нямаше моята! Не е нормално нещата да се развиват с такава скорост и лекота... Явно наистина имаха нужда от някои, който да заеме този пост скоро, но защо още не бе назначен такъв? Сигурно има безброй подходящи за тази длъжност, а и кой не би искал да работи за човек като Кълън?

„- Чудесно. Ще ви дам e-mai-a ми. Изпратете CV, а също и снимка. Очаквам да се запознаем скоро.

- Аз също. Благодаря Ви и довиждане! - казах аз, след като жената ми продиктува адреса на електронната си поща.

- До четвъртък в 2 часа, г-це Суон.

Остатъка от деня прекарах с Анджела и Алис. Разказах им колко абсурдно лесно съм се сдобила с час за среща в сградата на Universal Music Group и за кого имаше вероятност да работя. Няма нужда да казвам, че и двете се ентусиазираха много. Твърде много.

- Бела, той е страшно талантлив, но де да беше само това. - започна Анджела. - Невероятно привлекателен е. Не знам как ще се концентрираш, ако трябва да работиш в такава непосредствена близост до него! - засмя се тя, последвана от Алис.

- Андж е напълно права, скъпа. А и знаем, че имаш всичките му албуми. Кой знае какви мисли минават през хубавата ти главица, докато гледаш обложките. - хвърли ми многозначителен поглед тя.

- Момичета, спрете! Не се знае дали ще започна работа за него. В крайна сметка, интервюто типърва предстои - контрирах аз, опитвайки се да не мисля за руменината по бузите ми, причинена от изказването на Миниончето...

Четвъртъкът дойде доста по-скоро, отколкото очаквах. Вероятно няма нужда да споменавам, че часовете преди срещата, прекарах с момичетата. Алис се погрижи да се сдобия с красив, бял костюм на Escada, нежни къдрици и съвъшен, съвсем лек грим. С Анджела пък обсъждахме вероятните въпроси, които Мериан би ми задала и възможните изходи от това интервю.

1 : 55 ч. следобед... Вече бях в сградата на Universal Music и чаках менджърът на Едуард Кълън да ме приеме. Минутите течаха мъчително бавно. Поглеждах часовника си дразнещо често, само за да установя, че правех това на всеки 30 секунди от 3 минути насам. В 1 : 58 ч. привлекателна жена, в елегантен червен костюм, излезе от офиса, в който се предполагаше, че трябваше да протече срещата ми. С мила усмивка, русокоската проговори :

- Г-це Суон, радвам се да Ви видя. Моля, заповядайте. - посочи отворената врата тя.

- Благодаря Ви. - усмихнах се вежливо аз и се станах от удобното канапе. "Е, Бела, твоят миг настъпи. Бъди естествена и дай най-доброто от себе си. Знаеш, че те бива" - окуражих се наум аз, влизайки в уютното помещение.

- Г-це Суон, трябва да призная, че съм впечатлена от биографията Ви. Отличничка по журналистика в Дартмут, това не се среща никак често. - каза мило Мериан, настанявайки се в стола зад бюрото, срещу мен.

- Моля, наричайте ме Бела. И благодаря. Обичам специалността си и исках да се докажа. - отвърнах аз.

- Добре, Бела. Доколкото разбирам си работила като асистент на главния редактор на един от най-тиражираните нюйоркски вестници. Това е доста голямо постижение за човек на твоята възраст. Мога ли да попитам защо напусна?

- Имаше някои... недоразумения, между мен и новия главен редактор. - смотолевих аз. Никак не ми се искаше да изпадам в подробности по темата.

- Разбирам - отговори Мериан, сякаш доловила неохотата, с която говорех за предишната си работа.

Трябва да призная, че истински харесах мениджъра на Кълън. Надявах се, че, ако получа работата, двете бихме могли да се сприятелим. Беше ми омръзнало от сплетни. Мериан не пропусна да ми зададе и някои от задължителните въпроси, съпътстващи всяко интервю. Можех да видя, че се надяваше да не й дам шаблонни отговори, а такива, които да разкрият същността ми, да покажат колко креативна мога да бъда. Аз, разбира се, не я разочаровах.

- Бела, тъй като г-н Кълън е доста зает, покрай записите на някои нови творби, съм оторизирана да назнача неговия нов асистент. Доста хора дойдоха на интервюта. В електронната ми поща има много писма, които дори не съм имала физическата възможност да прегледам. Повярвай, сред кандидатите имаше много добри кадри, заслужаващи внимание... - явно се опитваше да намекне колко трудно би било този пост да бъде зает. Но защо? Назначаваше ли ме?

- ...но ти, Бела, грабна вниманието ми. Различна и интересна си. Умна и лъчезарна. Да не говорим за постиженията ти. Ето защо мисля, че мога да ти честитя новата длъжност. - усмихна се ентусиазирано тя.

- Аз... аз... Не мога да повярвам! - засмях се леко. - Благодаря Ви, Мериан. За вниманието и милите думи. А също и че ме назначихте, разбира се! - Това бе сюрреалистично ! Току що бях назначена за асистент _Едуард Кълъ _! Имаше хора, които никога нямаше да прекрачат входа на Universal Music Group, камо ли, да бъдат назначени на работа там. По дяволите, тези неща ставаха _**адски**_ трудно, може би в повечето случаи с връзки. И ето ме мен, момичето, което дори не знаеше на кого се обажда в онзи съдбовен ден, когато набрах номера, оставен под обявата - не само имах възможността да дойда тук на интервю, но и постът бе мой. Оценявах шанса, който ми бе даден и знаех, че няма да го пропилея.

- Бела, мила, трябва да те предупредя, че Едуард... кхъм, искам да кажа г-н Кълън, не е от най-великодушните работодатели. Перфекционист е и не се отпуска лесно пред хора, които не познава. Ти обаче си перфектна за тази работа, така че да се надяваме, че ще се сработите добре. - каза Мериан с доста тежка въздишка, която не ми убягна. "Значи новият ми шеф е педантичен" - замислих се. "Е, скоро щях да покажа колко съм добра в работата си. Щеше да разбере какво мога. Пък и едва ли човек, създаващ такива музикални шедьоври, би могъл да не ми се понрави... Нали?"

- Аз също искрено се надявам на това, Мериан. Още веднъж ти благодаря за всичко.

- Удоволствието бе изцяло мое, Бела. И... късмет. - усмихна се Мериан. Нещо в мен ми подсказа, че ще ми е нужен...

Излязох от сградата на музикалната компания с огромна усмивка на лице и бодра походха. Стигнах до колата си, която бях оставила в паркинга на Universal Music, влязох в нея, пуснах хубава музика и поставих ключа в стартера. Дадох на заден ход, освободих мястото, на което бях паркирала и тъкмо когато се канех да завия към изхода и да се отправя към бутика на Алис, за да съобщя хубавата новина, три неща се случиха едновременно : първо, чух мноого, ама наистина много силен трясък. Второ, осъзнах, че звукът бе произведен от сблъсъка на нечия чужда кола с моята. Трето, очите ми срещнаха тези на виновния за първите две...


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Arnold feat. King Kong

Трябваше да го предвидя. Още от самото си начaло, денят обещаваше да бъде катастрофален. Когато отворих очи тази сутрин, първото, което се оформи в съзнанието ми като ясна и отчетлива мисъл бе, "Защо, за Бога, слънцето така жестоко блести в едва отворените ми очи?". Грабнах завивката си и тъкмо щях да се завия през глава, за да попреча на слънчевите лъчи да изгорят зениците ми, когато не чак толкова фокусиранят ми поглед попадна на часовника, стоящ на шкафчето до главата ми. Този син гадник стоеше гордо изправен и сякаш червените му числа ми се присмиваха в лицето. Скоростта, с която станах и грабнах изменникът, все още ме учудва. Това беше невъзможно! 16:00 ч.! Агр, трябваше да бъда на проклетото интервю още в 14:30. Знаех си, че алармената лампичка, която снощи мигаше в главата ми, не беше случайно там. Вечерта обаче беше толкова хубава, че не ми се искаше да се спирам. Тъкмо си бях поръчал едно уиски и се наслаждавах на свободата си, когато до мен застана една доста изкусителна дама. Едното доведе до друго и скоро се озовахме сами в една хотелска стая. Никога не съм канил момиче в дома си. Много отдавна си обещах, че няма да допусна сериозно да се обвържа. Просто имам нужда да обичам за една нощ. Чисто човешко е. Доколкото си спомням, успях благополучно да се завърна вкъщи към 6 ч. сутринта. Нямам ясна представа как съм си легнал, но знам че бях страшно уморен и се чувствах изцеден. Сега обаче имах по-голям проблем. Мериан щеше да ме убие, не грешка - първо щеше да се разкрещи, после да свали кожата от гърба ми и щеше да ме пече на бавен огън, докато не издъхна в адски мъки. Кълна се, тази жена е единствената, на която ще й се размине, ако ми се развика или ми иска сметка и тя добре го знае. Често го използва в своя полза...твърде често. За момент си помислих, че идеята да си купя остров и да се заселя на него, никак не е лоша. Зашлевих се по челото, с надеждата да припадна; така щях да имам извинение. Нямах късмет, все още бях на този свят. Реалността ,обаче, ме удари през лицето в момента, в който зърнах синия предмет в ръката ми. Бях седял в транс 5 минути. Прекълено дълго. Със замах, махнах завивките от себе си и се отправих към банята с нечовешка бързина. Някак, успях едновременно да се изкъпя и да си измия зъбите. Понякога сам се учудвах от себе си. Но явно днес не беше моят ден, защото по едно време водата стана ледено студена. Изкочих от банята, но следващото, което последва беше жестоката болка от моето, не толкова грациозно, падане. Кракът ми се подхлъзна на килима пред банята и се стоварих на пода. Възможно най-бързо, се изправих отново на крака и понакуцвайки леко, се отправих към кухнята. Сложих две филийки в тостера и за да не губя повече време, реших докато ги чакам да се облека. Това беше първоначалната идея, но някъде по средата на моето търсене осъзнах, че ризата, която мислех да нося, беше в коша за пране. Започнах да търся друга, но не можех да се спра на някоя определена. Тъкмо бях облякъл една светло синя, когато до носа ми долетя "прекрасният" аромат на изгоряло. Моментално се отправих към кухнята. Черният дим, който излизаше от тостера, определено не беше на добре. Изтръгнах щепсела от контакта и извадих въглено черните филийки. Лоша идея. Веднага осъзнах, че са ужасно топли и с всяка секунда, в която ги държах, кожата на пръстите ми изгаряше все повече. Когато ги хвърлих на пода, сблъсъкът им с плочките произведе звук като от тухла, падаща от 10 - ят етаж. Явно оставах без закуска, но това беше по-добре от черните, циментови неща на пода ми. Реших, че ако закъснея още повече, щях да застраша сериозно слуха ми, да не говорим за живота ми. Мога да се закълна, че моята мениджърка е била палач в предишния си живот. Нахлузих първите панталони, които попаднаха в полезрението ми и обух обувки на същият принцип. Настроението ми се подобри значително, когато успях да изляза през входната врата и да заключа след себе си без никакви спънки. Нямах време да се обаждам на шофьора и реших сам да карам до офиса. По-голяма грешка и от прегорелите филий. Пет минути по-късно бях в капана на „Великото преселение на народите". Сигурен съм, че не бях мръднал от мястото си от поне 3 минути. Тъкмо светна зелено и се бях надъхал да успея да мина светофара, но не. Неграмотният идиот пред мен не помръдваше. За минута седях и гледах втрещено, но след като се окопитих, започнах гневно да натискам клаксона. Никаква реакция от страна на неандерталеца пред мен. Когато отново светна червено, вече ме беше напуснала всяка надежда, че ще доживея до 30-ят си рожден ден. Започнах да удрям главата си в кормилото в опит да я тресна така, че да получа амнезия. Де такъв късмет ? За бога, на къде бяха тръгнали всички тези хора. Да не би да има разпродажба на дрехи втора употреба? По някакво чудо, се измъкнах от задръстването и така здраво бях натиснал газта в опита си да стигна колкото се може по-бързо, че не знаех, какво се случва около мен. Може би, това беше причината няколко минути по-късно да се врежа в друга кола. Когато вдигнах главата си, за да видя точно какво е станало, бях толкова бесен, че нямаше значение кой е от другата страна. Знаех само, че това беше капката, която преля чашата. Кървясалият ми поглед, тип "Арнолд Шварценегер" в "Терминатор", срещна изненаданият, тип "елен пред ярка светлина", на шофьора в другата кола. Край! Време беше някой да го отнесе!

Отворих вратата си и така жестоко я тръшнах след себе си, че за секунда се зачудих как не се откачи. С гневни крачки се отправих към шофьора, виновен за гниенето ми в 12-тия кръг на Ада. Мога да се закълна, че отстрани приличах на Кинг Конг. Некадърникът все още беше вътре и се криеше от мен. Днес всичко, за което се сетех, се объркваше. "Е, господине, ако аз няма да съм щастлив и ти няма да си." Посегнах към вратата и щях да я изтръгна, ако трябва, когато, кой би си представил такова нещо, вратата се отвори със замах и с цялата си тежест ме удари в колената. Прехапах устна и наум изредих всяка обидна дума, която знаех по адрес на бабуна, още познат като виновника за катастрофата. Изправих се и тъкмо си поех въздух, за да изкрещя дробовете си, когато застинах. Пред мен стоеше момиче, не, жена, на около 22/23, с дълга махагонова коса, която се спускаше свободно по раменете й в леки вълни. Това, което ме плени в нея, всъщност бяха очите й - бадемовидни, с цвят на течен шоколад. Не се стърпях и си позволих бегъл оглед на тялото й. Боже, какво тяло беше! Това момиче спокойно можеше да е модел. Фокусирах се отново на лицето й с учудване забелязах, че устните й се движеха. Тя ми говореше, а аз стоях, зяпнал, с отворена уста и пръст, сочещ към нея. Окопитих се и, когато отново слуховият ми апарат функционираше правилно, чух само :

- А-аз... Аз толкова съжалявам! Как... Как са краката Ви? - изплетечи тя.

- Краката ми! Питаш за краката ми! Ти виж колата ми! - това момиче, колкото и хубаво да беше, просто започваше много да ме дразни.

- Колата ВИ? - в гласа й ясно се долавяше нарастващ гняв. - Не знам дали сте забелязали, но нещото, в което се ударихте беше _моята кола_! А относно въпроса, свързан с това дали сте добре - вече виждам, че не беше нужно да го задавам!

С това, тя кръстоса ръце и ме загледа с погледа, който ми отправяше майка ми, когато счупех нещо. Добре де, дефакто пак бях счупил нещо, но колата ми беше уникална. Беше моята мечта. А тази фръцла пред мен ми я отне.

- Слушай, малката, и 5 пари не давам за ТВОЯТА кола. Дал съм половината си богатство за тази черна богиня, която ти с такава лекота съсипа. Как взе книжка? Не, чакай, май се сещам - и подсмихвайки се стрелнах поглед по тялото й. Тя го забеляза и бузите й пламнаха, но погледът си остана все същия. Ако нещо, даже мисля, че вече приличаше на Медуза.

- Аз... Вие... ПЕЩЕРНЯК! Аз съм съсипала ТВОЯТА кола ? Наистина ли си вярваш? Та ти беше този, който караше с убийствена скорост и точно _ти _- добави тя с отрова в гласа си - си този, който удари моята кола! - а след това се подсмихна, оглеждайки ми от глава до пети на свой ред - Интересно обаче Вие как сте взели книжка, г-н Богаташки задник!

Мога да се закълна, че долната ми челюст удари асфалта под краката ми. Някоя си самозванка смее да се подиграва с мен... с достойнството ми. Книжка взех, когато бях на 16. Инструктурът ми беше баща на Сатаната и ме скъса 3 пъти, преди да взема заветния документ. Не удрям жени, затова от все сърце се молех тя да се превърне в мъж, за да му размажа физиономията.

- Гледай сега, ангелче, не става дума за мен, а за колата, ок? И само, за да се изясним, повече ми подхожда определението Аполон, не мислиш ли?

Добре, ако се поддадеше на чара ми, можех спокойно да взема парите и да ме няма. Ок, харесва ми планът. Наведох се, така че вече усещах дъха й върху кожата си и прошепнах :

- Но виж, нека спрем с глупостите. Ако искаш, можем да се разберем на... по-усамотено място. - и й отправих една от своите усмивки, които смятах за изкусителни.

- С удоволствие бих отишла с теб, където и когато пожелаеш - отвърна тя и усетих сладостния й дъх. - Идеята за усамотеност с теб ми харесва... Твърде много - продължи тя със секси глас - ... за да отърва топките ти от товара да бъдат твоя собственост, задник!

Ох! Добре, планът не вървеше. Май беше време да сложа картите на масата.

- Така, сладка, май не знаеш с кого разговаряш. Аз съм известен пианист, трябва да си ме виждала. Определено не е в твой интерес да се закачаш с мен. Мога да направя безсмисления ти живот Ад.

Все още бях близо до нея и въобще не знам защо, но това определено ми харесваше.

- Очевидно кожата ми започна да развива органична непоносимост към Вас, г-н Богаташко синче-което-свири-на-шибано пиано - каза тя и ме избута. Електричният ток, която усетих при допира на дланта й с гърдите ми, не ми убягна, но бях твърде ядосан, за да анализирам това по-обстойно. - Нужно ми е пространство - продължи злобно тя. - Нямаш _никакво_ да окачествяваш живота ми! Не си го позволявай НИКОГА! Опитай да превърнеш живота ми в как каза... Ад? Забравяш колко камери има тук, Айнщайн? Лесно ще докажа, че нямам никаква вина. - допълни тя със задоволство.

Ръката ми се сви в юмрук. По дяволите, беше права и ако го направеше, сигурен бях, че утре всички жълти вестници щяха да имат наша снимка на първа страница.

- Е, мила, ще трябва да те разочаровам, но имам по-важни ангажименти от това да споря с г-жа Лилипут-с-голяма-уста-която-си-въобразява-че-може-да-кара. Имам среща с новия си асистент и бих желал да се запозная с него, преди да го уволня. Така че, чао, кукло и дано не се видим повече.

С това се отправих към колата си. Добре, последното беше една тлъста лъжа. Нямаше да е зле да я видя пак, пък била тя и най-устатото създание да тази планета. С голямо удоволствие установих, че колата ми се движеше, а не беше напълно мъртва. Натиснах газта и със задоволство профучах край голямата познавачка с кафяви къдрици. Не успях обаче да задържа очите се на пътя прекалено дълго, защото няколко секудни след това гледах в огледалото за обратно виждане. Тя все още стоеше там, но на лицето й се беше намърдала една самодоволна усмивка. Окончателното ми заключение, беше, че това момиче не беше наред с главата. Но пък беше наред във всичко останало. Подмихнах се и се отправих към новия, скоро бивш асистент, който ме очакваше.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Me, Myself and My New- Motherfucking Boss...

Бела

"Знаех си, че не може всичко да е толкова идеално!". Това бе първата мисъл, която връхлетя съзнанието ми секунди след сблъсъка на моята кола с тази на неандерталеца с очевидно купена книжка. Този трясък сякаш ме извади от транса, в който си бях позволила да изпадна покрай всичката еуфория от последните събития. Алармира сетивата и събуди интуицията ми. Разбира се, че не беше нормално всичко да се нарежда така съвършено без да има едно голямо "НО"... В моя случай - огромно и тлъсто "НО"! Добър момент за пореден път да се съглася с поговорката "Много хубаво не е на хубаво"...

Тази посока на разсъждения явно ме бе приковала към шофьорското място за твърде дълго, защотото, когато се окопитих, забелязах, че Г-н Аз-карам-Aston-Martin-така-че-ме-целуни-отзад, се бе запътил към мен с непоколебима и лееееко заплашителна крачка. "Чакай малко, той е ядосан? Та нали именно той... или може би е по-подходящо да използвам "то", ме блъсна !" Тази идея събуди гнева ми, така че с всичка сила отворих вратата на колата си... и замръзнах. Сещате се за джуджето Идиотчо от Дисни версията на "Снежанка и седемте джуджета", нали? Е, моята физиономия в онзи момент със сигурност би го накарала да се почувства значително по-умен. Искаше ми се да съм ядосана, за да сплаша секси варианта на Кинг Конг (не се шегувам, походката на този човек много наподобяваше тази на въпросния герой. И да, от беглия поглед, който се осмелих да му хвъля, беше секси.), но това се оказа задача с повишена трудност, защото незнайно как, успях успешно да съчетая отварянето на врата ми с това да го ударя силно в коленете... Изненадите обаче, не свършиха с това...

Когато най-накрая погледнах лицето на виновника за инцидента, кръвта ми истина. Буквално. Пред мен, в целия си блясък стоеше не кой да е, а новият ми ш-е-ф. Едуард Антъни Кълън - красив, сексапилен, ЯДОСАН, с отворена уста и пръст, насочен към моя милост. Добре, това вече ме свари неподготвена. Започнах разпалено да му обяснявам колко съжалявам и дори направих грешката да го попитам как са краката му.

Това, което последва... не беше красиво. Започнахме да се заяждаме като първокласници и идиотът не само се опита да ме обвини за инцидента, ами започна и да флиртува. Не че имах нещо против второто, но не му беше времто да се размеквам. След още няколко остроумни реплики от негова страна и сериозната заплаха да се сбогува с топките си от моя, пещернякът ми заяви, че иска да се запознае с новия си асистент и профуча покрай мен с не толкова лъскавото си возило. В този момент не можах да се стърпя. Започнах да се смея. Това беше пълен абсурд! "Е, Бела, поне спечели спора... Първият...", казах си с въздишка.

Половин час по-късно се озовах в компанията на превъзбудената Алис и задавящата се от смях Анджела. Нямаше как да не им разкажа какво се случи. По едно време дори на мен ми стана смешно.

"- И ти "пропусна" да му споменеш коя си ?" - попита Анджела, превейки кавички с ръце във въздуха.

"- Андж, аз съм момиче. Разсъждавам ирационално и се поддавам на емоциите си. Наистина ли мислиш, че ми пукаше особено кой е той точно в онзи момент ? Единственото, което исках беше да му разбия съвършената квадратна челюст с юмрук!" - отвърнах аз и усетих как част от предишния ми гняв се възвръща.

"- Момичета, достатъчно!" - вдинга ръка Алис - "Седмицата беше тежка за всички ни. Чух, че тази вечер е откриването на нов клуб. Една клиентка каза, че щяло да се получи страхотно парти. Освен това, мястото е много близо до апартаментата ти, Бела, така че няма как да ми откажеш." - усмихна се чаровно тя.

"- Сякаш при други обстоятелства бих успяла..." - промърморих си аз.

"- Изабела Мари Суон, чух те!" - направи престорено обидена физономия миниончето ми. "Имаш нужда да разпуснеш, миличка. В името на Шанел, намери си страхотна работа и постави секси задника на мястото му! Имаме повод да празнуваме!" - прегърна ме и заподскача тя

"- Да, Бела, имаме нужда се забавляваме... И да се напием !" - засмя се отново Анджела и на свой ред ме прегърна.

"- Добре, добре, само ми дайте възможност да се преоблека." - казах аз, значително по-ентусиазирано.

_**Петък, 6:00 ч. сутринта**_

За пореден път проклех алармата на телефона ми и се завих през глава. Мамка му! Знаех си, че трябваше поне да опитам да откажа на Миниончето и да не ходя в онзи клуб! Главата ми все още бучеше от отвратителната силна музика и искрено съжалих за двете мартинита, които бях изпила. Но това бе най-малкият проблем. Днес беше първият ми работен ден като асистент на Едуард Кълън. Когато това "прозрение" ме осени, почти изръмжах от негодувание. Не можех да си позволя да закъснея. "Но защо ми е да ходя на работа навреме, при положение, че той така или иначе ще ме уволни, секунди след като асимилира случващото се?", запитах се. Следващото, което направих бе да се зашлевя силно, ама наистина силно по челото. "Стегни се, Изабела! Ти си наистина добра в работата си и този...този...човек е длъжен да ти даде, ако не друго, то поне шанс да се докажеш! Така че си размърдай заспалия задник на МИГА!"- разкрещя се оптимистичното ми Аз.

Няма нужда да казвам, че се бях специализирала в това да мия зъбите и тялото си едновременно. След като приключих със занятията в банята, бързо изсуших косата си, вързах я на опашка и трескаво затърсих една от любимите ми рокли, подарък от Алис. Това, което най-накрая попадна в полезрението ми, си беше действително стилно - черна рокля, с умерено количество пайети в горната предна част и ръкавите. Да живее Джон Галиано! Съчетах я със страхотни обувки на висок ток (още една гениална идея, Алис!); след като добавих подходящи бижута и подбрах съвършената чанта, вече бях придобила достатъчно увереност, за да се изправя пред новия си работодател. Както казва Еди Мърфи : "It' s showtime!"

Задръстването беше кошмарно, но за щастие бях тръгнала доста по-рано, тъй че щях да съм по-точна от швейцарски часовник, за да изненадам г-н Кълън. Подсмихнах се. "Кълън..." 30 минути по-късно, таксито ме остави пред сградата на Universal Music Group. Да, трябваше да закарам колата ми на сервиз този уикенд. Дори само мисълта за това ме ядоса ! Платих на шофьора, благодарих му, а след това си поех дълбоко въздух и отправих към мястото на битката...

Всички ме поздравиха, аз поздравих всички, едно мило момиче дори ми поднесе кафе със състрадателна усмивка, когато стигнах до етажа, където се намираше офисът на г-н Aston-Martin-smart-ass. Мериан ме видя и поздрави с прегръдка, след което изчезна от погледа ми. Явно не знаеше за комедийната програма на паркинга вчера. До тук добре... Поех си дълбоко въздух и почуках на вратата, на която пишеше "Едуард Кълън"...

"- Не ме интересува, че нямате възможност! Искам я готова до утре!...Ще работите само по нея ако трябва!...Тази кола струва повече от живота ти и няма да толерирам неграмотно отношение спрямо нея!...Не искам обяснения, просто я поправете!" - ясно бе, че това беше моето "Добре дошли, г-це Суон". Този идиот сигурно можеше да бъде чут, дори на моята улица! Наложи се да почукам отново, защото бебето крещеше толкова силно за счупената си количка, че очевидно не ме чу.

"- Влез!"- Бинго! Най-сетне!

"- Заклевам се, че ако не видя колата си в прекрасното състояние, в което я взех от магазина, ще купя мижавата ти фирма само, за да имам удоволствието те уволня." - ухаааааааааааааааа, току - що получих deja-vu. Едва не се изхилих като 5-годишна в лицето му, когато влязох в офиса му и го видях. Беше красив, агресивен, ядосан, ноздрите му бяха разширени, а ако очите му можеха да убиват...

"- Не ми е до глупости, за това давай..." - започна г-н Кълън, преди да е видял кой стои срещу него. Когато обаче погледът му срещна моя, на лицето му се появи пъстра палитра от емоции. Противно на очакванията ми да видя злоба и гняв, в него прочетох преди всичко изненада. С усилие подтиснах усмивката си. Вече знаех, че обичам да дразня това момче!

"- Добър ден, г-н Кълън." - казах учтиво аз

"- Какво търсиш тук?" - попита той озадачено. "Наистина ли очакваше подобаващ отговор от вожда на пещерняците, Бела?", запитах се. Преди да успея да си отговоря, той отвори красивата си, шибана уста отново :

"- Ако е относно колата, нямам никакво намерение да ти давам пари. Затова, ако обичаш, се изнеси от офиса ми." - Ето това, точно това изречение, унищожи всичките ми добри намерения! До едно. Тъкмо щях да блесна с нещо остроумно и дразнещо, когато от вулкана с обиди, а именно, устата на шефа ми, започна да се излива още лава от грубост.

"- Добре, май няма да си тръгнеш от тук скоро затова ето" - каза злобно той, вземайки лист и химикалка. Започна да пише нещо... Какво, по дяволите, трябва да направя, за да му обясня, че с удоволствие ще изляза на секундата, стига да не бях новият му асистент? Дръвник! - "- Един афтограф. Сигурен съм, че ако го продадеш ще успееш да си платиш колата, че даже ще ти и останат." - довърши той. Това. Беше. Последната. Капка.Търпение. Която. Имах.

"- Ще трябва да Ви разочаровам, но не съм тук за автограф. Най-малко, пък за вашият!" - троснах се детински аз. Не знам защо, но този човек ме изкарваше извън релси! Не можех да съм уравновесена, когато беше около мен... Просто не се получаваше. - "Обаче, имам изненада за Вас, Ваше Величество" - казах саркастично аз - "със сигурност заплатата, която ще получавам тук ще покрие всички разходи, по колата ми, "че даже ще ми и останат" - цитирах го със задоволство аз. - "Аз съм Изабела Суон, вашият нов асистент." Физиономията на красивия кучи син в момента, в който му съобщих "благата вест", ще е нещо, което ще помня винаги. Сериозно. Беше безценна. По промените в изражението му се ориентирах докъде е стигнало сивото му вещество с асимилирането на фактите. Трябва да призная, че бе и умен. Мамка му!

"- Ти си знаела на паркинга. Затова се подсмихна." - еха, доста е бърз... "Дали е така във всичко ?" - попита ме перверзното ми Аз. О, за Бога, защо трябваше да е и красив?

"- Да, знаех, но нямах време и желание за обяснения. Нито обстоятелствата, нито поведението Ви , предразполагаха към подобни разговори. Не горя от желание да съм тук, но е факт, че съм назначена на този пост." - Признавайки всичко това, не чувствах дори раздразнение. Бях напълно честна и спокойна. Де да знаех, че това ми състояние на духа няма да трае дълго...

"- Значи би искала да те уволня, така ли? Е, извинявай, но промених решението си. Оставаш на поста. Много бих се радвал да те дразня всеки божи ден, а не мога да се сетя за по-гадно нещо от това да работиш за човек, когото мразиш и който те мрази също." - Колко хитро и шибано създание се оказа този... ч-о-в-е-к. Трябваше по-често да си напомням към кой биологичен вид придналежи. Вече не можех да го понасям! Щеше да търпи мен и голямата ми уста (защото аз _определено_ нямах намерение да си я затварям), само, за да ме дразни? Надявам се, осъзнаваше, че и аз щях да правя същотото. Тъкмо, когато бях събрала нови сили за словестната ни война, той грациозно седна на стола си, погледна ме и се усмихна с най-секси, кривата усмивка, която бях виждала.

"- А сега ,мила, ми донеси едно кафе." - едва ли имаше представа какво причиняваше на определени части от анатомията ми, използвайки такива нарицателни. ЧАКАЙ МАЛКО! Кафе? Той иска _аз_ да _му_ донеса _кафе_? Този трябваше да се прегледа. Спешно!

"- Назначена съм за асистент, секретарският пост не е мой, така че едва ли мога да помогна." - изсъсках аз.

"- Все едно и също е. Където секретар, там и асистент. Така или иначе всички ми носят кафе." Всички му носели кафе! Идиот. Самозванец. Задник! Не мога да повярвам, че на този свят съществува някой, който е така болезнено арогантен и самовлюбен!

"- Отказвам да изпълнявам нещо, което не влиза в задълженията ми, г-н Кълън!" - с това тръшнах вратата така силно, че саксията до нея падна на пода. Не ме интересуваше. Ни най-малко. Без да се усетя, се озовах в коридора, където няколко човека ме гледаха все едно съм Ан Болейн, отправила се към палачът, който да я обезглави. Бях толкова разярена, че нищо чудно, палачът да се бях оказала аз. Кълън нямаше идея каква беля си навлича с мен!


	8. Chapter 8

Осма глава

Как минава една обикновена работна седмица...

Понеделник. Мразя понеделниците. Непоносимостта ми към тях, започна с появата на новият ми асистент или по-скоро, асистентКА. Само мисълта за нея е достатъчна да ми докара главоболие. Тази жена, най-спокойно, ще съкрати живота ми с няколко години. Не мога да отрека, обаче, че има нещо в нея, което просто не ме оставя на мира. Дали е начинът, по който бузите й пламват, когато се ядоса или пък, как набръчква нос, когато й подметна някоя пиперлива реплика. Бих могъл да изброя още много и това ме учудва. Никога, не съм обръщал голямо внимание на подчинените си. Просто не ми е пукало достатъчно. Сега, обаче, е коренно различно. Г-ца Суон ме плени. Чувставата, които събужда у мен, са токова контрастни, че и аз самият не ,какво точно изпитвам. Имам неустоймото желание да я удуша и да я обвия в прегръдките си, в един и същи момент. И всичко това започна в петък. Денят на нашето "официално" запознанство. Когато я видях, стояща на офисната ми врата, се стъписах. Реших, че е дошла, за да иска пари за колата си. Нямах друго обяснение за нейната поява. Добре, имах, но ми се стори токова абсурдно, че реших да игнорирам тази опция. Няколко минути по-късно, кафявооката дама потвърди страховете ми. Тя беше новият ми асистент. Вече всичко се връзваше. Присъствието й на паркинга точно в този час и подлата усмивчица след това. Тя е знаела и все пак си позволи да ми отговаря. Нямаше начин да я оставя да си мисли, че ще й се размине. Няма дълго да се радва на илюзорната си победа. "Сътрудничеството ни започва сега, драга моя. Може да си красива, точно токова, колкото си и устата, но това няма да те спаси. Ти си един пъзел, който с радост ще разгадая. Така че, се пази. Няма да се спра, докато ти не ми се предадеш."

И с тази мисъл се отпуснах на стола в офиса си и зачаках. Не след дълго се появи и тя. Сърдита, както обикновенно в мое присъствие. Странно, но само един поглед ми бе достатъчен. Внезапно понеделниците станаха много по-добри.

Понеделник

"- Закъсня." - беше първото нещо, което Бела чу, когато отвори вратата с надпис "Едуард Кълън".

"- Не думай...", промърмори тя раздразнено, поглеждайки последния часовник, който си купи, от яд по новия й шеф. "Ако си купувам по един такъв всеки път, когато Кълън ме ядоса, ще се разоря !", помисли си тя.

"- Тук съм вече от 15 минути и чаках да дотътриш малкото си задниче. Благодаря, че ме удостои с присъствието му." Малкото повдигане в ъгълчето на устата му, не убягна на вече леко раздразнената асистентка.

"- Това е, защотото ти си довлякъл своя по-рано, Айнщайн." "И аз също съм благодарна за присъствието му", помисли си тя, преди умът й за пореден път, откакто се запознаха, да я предаде, като започне да си представя, не особено прилични и подходящи за работното място, картини.

"- След като си ми асистент, би трябвало да знаеш за моите планове и решения. Отивам при Мериан, а през това време" , и ставайки от стола, Едуард се отправи към Бела. Наведе се леко, така че устните му да са точно до ухото й и прошепна : "...искам кафето ми да ме чака на бюрото ми, когато се върна". Изправяйки се, пианистът се отправи към вратата и изчезна зад нея. Няколко секунди след това, обаче, главата му отново се подаде откъм изхода. "И нека бъде с две бучки захар !". С една последна усмивка, мъжът излезе от стаята.

Вторник

Бела тъкмо правеше последните корекции по графика на новия си шеф и го чакаше да благоволи да дойде в офиса, когато чу нечий стъпки във фоайето. Незнайно как, тя вече ги познаваше. Имаше чувството, че не би ги сбъркала никога и при никакви обстоятелства. Той ходеше грациозно, самоуверено и тихо, като изкусен хищник, набелязал нова плячка. А плячката, от своя страна, никога нямаше шанс за спасение... Походката му бе тази на човек, роден да побеждава и завоюва. Бела знаеше какво издават въпросните стъпки в този момент - беше ядосан. Тя знаеше какво следва... "3..., 2..., 1..." ТРЯЯЯЯЯС !

"- Този НЕВМЕНЯЕМ !" - чу се от вратата. "Дами и господа, Вашите аплодисменти за Едуард Кълън !", почти се разсмя Бела.

"- Долното насекомо си мисли, че може да се заяжда с мен !" Г-н Кълън не беше ядосан, беше разярен. Като горила по време на размножителния сезон. "-Откъде ,накъде му хрумна, че му е позволено да паркира на моето място ? На мястото ми !" Едуард крачеше напред-назад и май нямаше намерение да спира, поне докато не пробиеше дупка в пода.

"- Казах му го съвсем учтиво, а той има дързостта да ми отговаря ! Жалка, малка, рап чернилка !"

"Едуард, скъпи, на колко годинки стана на последния ти рожден ден ? На 5 ? 7 ? "Моето място ! Мястото ми !", имитира го тя, като едва сподавяше смеха си - "... като животно, което пази територията си си !"

Главата му така рязко се извърна към нея, че се чу леко изпукване в протест от прешлените на врата му.

"- Ти не се меси !", този път, крещейки на Бела. "Не би могла да знаеш какво става в момента, а и едва ли имаш право да се бъркаш в това, което правя или не. " Беше се доближил го бюрото й и така здраво стискаше двата му края, че кокалчетата му бяха побелели." "- Ти си едно бебе !"

Това беше ! Бела започна да се смее неудържимо. Този човек спираше да разсъждава логично, щом се ядосаше.

"- И какво общо има това с нещото, заради което уж си ядосан ?" - успя едва-едва да отвърне тя и продължи да се залива от смях. Това май само доля масло в огъня. Лицето на Едуард нямаше как да стане по-червено.

Сряда

"Ще я убия !" Едуард Кълън отново не беше на кеф. Разговорът или по-скоро, избликът му от вчера, още се въртеше в главата му. "Как смеш да ми се подиграва ?" Това обаче не беше всичко. Върхът на айсберга се появи под формата на листчета - "паметки". Сутринта на бюрото му го завари цяла купчина от документи и на всеки проклет лист имаше поне 3 такива бележчици, на които пишеше "Подпиши тук". Затова в момента, в който Бела мина през вратата, чу само:

"- Какво по дяволите е ТОВА ?" Пред лицето й беше едно малко листче, държано от не кого да е, а от шефа й. Бела погледна леко учудено зеленоокия си началник и, пристъпвайки към бюрото си, само отвърна :

- "Паметки." Спокойният й тон още повече раздразни Едуард. На лицето му обаче, изненадващо се появи лека усмивка тип " хищник на лов". Обръщайки една от многото жълти хартийки, той грабна химикалка от своето бюро и набързо надраска нещо върху листчето. Силата, с която стовари ръката си пред лицето на Бела беше достатъчна, за да я стрестне. Поглеждайки към мъжът пред нея, тя видя само как той спокойно се изнизва през врата. На масата, пред погледа й, стоеше една 'паметка' на чийто гръб пишеше. " Лилавият цвят на сутиена ти, много ти отива". С ужас Бела забеляза, че наистина дантелата на новият и сутиен леко се беше показала над блузата, а някъде по коридора се чу лек мъжки смях.

Четвъртък

"Как е възможно този човек да е тооолкова малоумен ?". Ето с тази "оптимистична" нагласа, Бела започна деня си в четвъртък. Няма нужда от допълнителни разяснения - г-н Надничам-в-деколтето-на-новата-си-асистентка, пак я беше извадил от равновесие. Друг е въпросът, че срамът от "срещатата" на Кълън със сутиена й предишния ден, далеч не беше отшумял. Този път Едуард отново бе решил да й прави напук...

"- Какво, по дяволите си мислиш, че правиш, Кълън ? Как по-точно "гениалният" ти мозък - изсъска тя, правейки кавички във въздуха - "реши, че шибаният ти график се нуждае от промени ?"

"- Честно-казано, подшушна ми го сутиенът ти." Едуард едва се здържаше да не се размее.

"- Престани с идиотщините и спри да се държиш като девствен тийнейджър !" - смъмри го сърдито тя. "-Едуард, вече имаш час за снимки и интервю в "GQ", не мога да променя това в последния момент. Хората там също имат графици, които да следват. Не си център на приоритетие им, че да се съобразяват с глупавите ти прищевки. Моля те, нека нещата останат така, както ги направих" - каза вече по-спокойно тя. Независимо с какъв адреналин я зареждаха конфронтацийте й с Едуард, тя бе професионалист и държеше работата й да е на ниво.

"- Хич не ме е грижа за хората, където и да било. Нямам желание да се видя отново с онази фотографка, която да се кълчи пред мен и да ми крещи "Усмихни се, давай, ти го можеш, о, това е, да, ти се страхотен, ти си върхът!" И още от този род. Не искам и няма да го направя, а ти си последният човек, който ще ми казва какво да правя и кога. Аз ти казвам, какво искам да правя, ти само го написваш. Толкова ли е трудно да го запомниш" Едуард беше кръстосал ръце пред нея и сключените му вежди сами по себе си показваха, че не е в най-цветущо настроение.

Тази тирада разяри Бела. Със сигурност най-горещото й желание в онзи момент, бе да го нокаутира с едно кроше. Но тя знаеше, че невербалните й методи му действат далеч по-добре.

"- Виж какво, арогантно копеле, НИКОЙ, повтарям - НИКОЙ не е длъжен да търпи капризите на самозабравило се момченце, което има талант ! Знаеш ли, още колко млади мъже със същият потенциал като твоя, има ? Такива, които не са имали шанса да бъдат забелязани, но биха били също толкова добри ? Е, нека ти кажа - страшно много са ! И ако не се научиш да уважаваш хората, които ти обръщат внимание и те правят това, което си, по-добре се откажи от известността ! А що се отнася до мен и длъжността ми тук - погледна го наскърбено тя - явно не си наясно със значението на думата "асистент". Аз отговарям за графика ти, за срещите, интервютата и концертите ти ! Аз и Мериан. И, ако не ти изнася, пак АЗ - посочи се гневно с показалец Бела - ще напусна. Още. Днес !". С тези думи, Бела си взе нещата и напусна офиса за деня.

Петък

"Добре Едуард, бъди мил и само се усмихвай" това си повтаряше на ум пианистът, докато вървеше към офиса си в петък сутрин. Думите на Бела, го бяха накарали да се замисли над своето поведение относно асистентката си. Колкото и да не му се искаше, Едуард Кълън имаше задължения и трябваше да ги изпълнява. Това беше лошата страна на неговият успех. Ако, обаче, искаше да продължава да свири ,трябваше да преглътне горчивата истина. Също така му трябваше и асистент, и за съжаление г-ца Суон се справяше повече от блестящо с работата си. Предпочиташе нея пред всички останали кандидат асиситенти. Тя му беше нужна и затова той трябваше да коригира отношението си, каквото и да му костваше това. Поемайки си дълбоко въздух, Едуард отвори вратата, зад която се надяваше да е Бела Суон. Тя действително беше там и това донесе забележителна доза успокоение на Едуард. Минавайки покрай нея, той се спря за момент и с усмивка се обърна към нея. " Добро утро Бела. Надявам се, успя благополучно да стигнеш до тук. Забелязах задръстването в центъра." Но тя не даваше никакви признаци, че го чува. Беше се стигнало до това, което го плашеше. Беше време да отговаря за последиците от постъпките си. С глас съвсем различен от този който Бела беше свикнала да чува, той промърмори. " Виж аз..." прехапвайки устна, за част от секундата ,той продължи. " Знам, че съм много труден за понасяне и работата ти с мен, не е най-радостното преживяване в живота ти, но трябва да направиш малко усилие да ме разбереш. Може би, по нататък, ще разбереш що за човек съм, но ако за сега правиш поне малки компромиси, заклевам се, че и аз ще отнасям по-добре с теб. Не го приемай твърде на вътре, но си ми нужна." Не смееше да я погледне в очите, само се надяваше да е разбрала това, което се опитваше да й каже.

Когато, все пак, събра смелост и изумрудите срещнаха топлината на очите й, той видя, че тя му се усмихва. Но не, както прави обикновено, когато е спечелила поредната караница. Не. Тази усмивка бе напълно искрена и толкова красива. В този момент, Едуард Кълън за пръв път й се усмихна. При това също толкова искрено.


	9. Chapter 9

Re: The Notes of Your Soul

Писане Double Trouble on Чет Дек 31, 2009 12:46 am

Здравейте ! sunny Молим да ни извините за закъснението, с което пускаме новата глава. Надяваме се да ви хареса. Ще се опитаме да пуснем следващата част скоро. Пожелаваме ви новата 2010-та година да бъде изпълнена с много хубави моменти, любов, здраве и устрем, с който да сбъдвате мечтите си ! kisss kisss kisss

Девета глава

No Turning Back Now

Едуард

Кога стана 13-ти декември ? Миналата седмица не спираше да се върти в главата ми, като филмова лента. Мога да кажа, че тези 7 дни, обърнаха представата ми за Бела Суон на 180 градуса. Твърдоглавата, устата, всезнаеща фръцла от паркинга, се превърна в умната ми, способна да устои на всичко, асистентка. Не мога да кажа, че сме на приятелски начaла, но се търпим. С днешния ден, ставаха два дена, откакто не си бяхме разменяли пиперливи реплики и това ме караше да мисля, че може би някога ще издържим и една седмица.

Сутринта започна като всяка друга, с нищо подсказваща, че ще се случи нещо странно. Вярно, датата на календара сигурно ми даваше жокер, но аз или съм бил много отнесен, или Съдбата, или някоя друга сила, не искаше да бъда подготвен за сучилото се. Сутринта заварих г-ца Суон с леко нацупено изражение. Тогава, кълна се, нямаше как да знам за станалото, но явно щеше да е по-добре, ако си бях мълчал.

Тя седеше и се опитваше да прикрепи няколко листа с телбода. Лошото беше, обаче, че черничкият предмет не се подчиняваше. Устата й се изви в гримаса на ярост и асистентката ми започна бясно да бие с ръка върху телбода. Отстрани, или по-точно, от моята гледна точка, това изглеждаше супер смешно, но просто бях прекалено потресен, за да се смея. Честно, приличаше на дивак, който се среща за пръв път с компютър.

Започна, още по-ожесточено, да налага горкия г-н Телбод и мога да се закълна, че главата й започна да пуши, а очите й светнаха в кърваво червен цвят. Аз пък, продължавах да гледам вцепенено. След около 20 секунди явно й писна и с такава сила запокити предмета в стената, че Педро Мартинез щеше да й завиди за питча. Телбодчето остави лека вдлъбнатина в стената, с едно "тряс" се стовари на земята и повече никога не помръдна. Г-ца Суон дишаше тежко и учестено, и на лицето й все още беше маската на сериен убиец. Аз ? Аз седях с широко ококорени очи и се чудех откъде я вади тази ярост.

Сега вече, след потреса, идваше смехът, а аз нямаше как да се спра. Тя просто беше толкова смешна, докато убиваше горкия телбод. Избухнах в смях и мога да се закълна, че не съм се смял така, откакто Емет дойде веднъж и изтърси, че май имал брат близнак, изгубен при раждането.

Кървясалите очи на асистентката ми се впиха в мен и аз замалко да си глътна езика. В кафявите й ириси видях смъртта си по най-различни начини и нека поясня, че никой от тях не беше безболезнен.

"- Би ли ми казала, защо така погуби телбода ми ?" - не можех да се стърпя, да не я закача.

"- Нима знаеш как се използва, че се интересуваш така горещо ?" - отвърна хапливо тя.

"- Ами, мила моя, да, знам как се използва и знам, че не е предназначен да бъде жертва на насилие. Какво, да не ти идва месечният цикъл ?" - отвърнах аз и със задоволство забелязах, как шокът се прокрадваше по лицето й.

"- Изобщо, повтарям - ИЗОБЩО, не ми е до идиотщините ти днес, мили мой !" - просъска злобно тя "- имам си проблеми, така че ме лиши от репликите си-шедьоври. Нали знаеш, когато те наричам "Айнщайн", прибягвам до термин, наречен "ирония", с чието значение едва ли си запознат." Сложих драматично ръка върху сърцето си :

"- О, наранямаш ме дълбоко, милейди. Моля те, кажи какви проблеми тревожат малката ти главица или просто мозъкът ти иска да избяга от там ?" - идеята да я навивам още повече не беше много добра, но аз съм си такъв - говоря, преди да мисля.

"- Това, че твоят мозък отказва да ти съдейства, в редките случаи, когато го използваш, не значи, че и с мен е така, Кълън !"

"- Ето, пак се почна с обидите, г-це Суон. Лекото ми и невинно закачане, едва ли е заслужило изцепки от острия Ви език."

"- Простете, ако съм наскърбила чувствителната Ви душа, г-н Оскар Уайлд !" Хомосексуалист ? Аз ?

"- Мога да ти кажа, че аз и Уайлд нямаме нищо общо. Спал съм с много повече жени от него, което следователно ме прави съвсем нормален индивид от мъжката раса." - леко се наведох към нея и с приглушен глас й казах : "- Ако искаш, мога да ти покажа." - и й намигнах.

"- Ти си неповторим кретен, бавноразвиващ се идиот, кучи-син, и глупак с нагона на 16-годишен ! Майка ми е в болница, пещерняко ! Предстои й операция, а ти ми губиш времето с дебелашките ти шеги !" - Боже, откъде знаеше толкова обиди... ?

Майка й е в болница ? Тази мисъл имаше много път да извърви, докато се регистрира от кораба-майка. Засега обаче щях да продължа "разговора ни".

"- И мен това какво ме интересува ? Ако не можеш да си вършиш работа, не мисля, че въобще трябваше да идваш. Семейните ти проблеми не ме интересуват и не искам да ги чувам. Аз не ти разправям своите, ти не ме занимавай с твоите."

"- За щастие, аз поне имам на кого да споделям ! За разлика от теб ! Ти си самотник, Кълън, никой не може да понася теб и отвратителния ти характер ! Отблъскваш всички !"

"- Моля ? Имаш ли представа какви ги бръщолевиш ? Аз съм ги отблъсквал ? За твое сведение, предпочитам да нямам приятели, отколкото да имам, но купени. Ясна си ми ти и материалния ти мозък !" - щом щяхме да се заяждаме на тази тема, нямах намерение да отстъпвам.

"- Моят материален мозък ли, Кълън ? Аз ли съм материалистка ? Сигурно момичетата, с които си преспал, помнят не теб, а Aston Martin-а ти ! Та, сериозно ли, аз съм материалистката тук ?"

"- Напълно сериозно ! Вместо да ми се репчиш, защо не вземеш да изтичаш при мама да й се оплачеш ? О, извинявай, тя може би вече не е сред нас !" - е, това беше тъпо, ама адски, адски, мега, хипер тъпо ! Болката, която се изписа на лицето й, сякаш беше нож, който се заби в сърцето ми. Сърце, заобиколено от хиляди зидове, за да не бъде разбито, а сега беше на ръба, само защото не можех да си затварям устата.

Асистентката ми стана рязко, взе якето си от закачалката и трясна вратата след себе си. Не ми убягнаха обаче двете сълзи, стичащи се по бузите й. "Браво, Едуард, много добре ги надроби."


	10. Chapter 10

Десета глава

I' m done

Бела

Винаги съм мразела болниците. Безличният цвят на стените, напомнящ на огрижените лица на болните, неудобните столове, миризмата... Сякаш понятието "време" нямаше власт над тези места. Тягостното усещане винаги напомняше за себе си, никога не напускаше съзнанието ми. Всяка минута обикновено изтичаше на забавен каданс, мъчително, безмилостно, досадно. Днес, имаше нещо различно, усещах го осезаемо. Пациентите, чийто физиономии обикновено издаваха отегчение, а очите им се рееха в мечти за по-щастливи мигове, сега преливаха от любопитство, челата им бяха набръчкани от усилията, които влагаха, за да разгадаят, невидимият за мен, пъзел, който не им даваше покой. Тогава видях нещо още по-интригуващо. Пъзелът очевидно бях аз. Без да осъзнавам, треперех и плачех с глас на един от столовете в безличната чакалня, на безличната сграда, с безличните лица...

~Flashback~

- ШИБАН ТЕЛБОД! - чух се да крещя на глас. Засрамено установих, че нервите ми са ескалирали до такава степен, че вече си говоря сама. Поправка - ругая сама. И не, главната причина не бе новият ми шеф. Да, знам, аз съм също толкова учудена. Неуспорим факт е, обаче, че с Негово Величество не бяхме се карали от цели два дни. Нещо, което вещаеше или Апокалипсис, или, мечтаното от мен, спокойно сътрудничество... Кого ли залъгвам, естествено, че вещаеше първото!

Беше 13-ти декември. Знаех датата, не само защото работата ми бе да се грижа за това графикът на Едуард Кълън да е късче съвършенство, но и защото тъкмо за днес беше насрочена операцията на майка ми, а аз бях заклещена в проклетия офис, опитвайки се да прикрепя няколко проклети листа с проклетия телбод, който просто не ми съдействаше! Рене винаги е имала проблем с апандесита си, но напоследък се оплакваше от болки във въпросната област, все по-често. След като аз и Фил впрегнахме всичкия ни наличен инат и я убедихме да иде на лекар, стана ясно, че операцията е не препоръчителна, а наложителна. И така, аз дори не можех да бъда до майка ми, защото бях длъжна да дойда на работа и да бъда професионалистът, който съм била винаги. Дотук добре.

Разчиствах сметките си с телбода мъжката, когато усетих НЕГОВОТО присъствие. Знам, че звучи глупаво и може би дори захаросано, но истината е, че винаги знаех кога Едуард е наоколо. И като че ли, за да оправдае тази моя налудничава, но очевидно безпогрешна сетивност, той започна да се смее с онзи мелодичен смях, който ме караше да... Както и да е, нека не се размекваме. Та, в този момент ме осени друго прозрение - Кълън МИ се смееше. Едва ли има нужда да разяснявам, че последвалият разговор на "високо равнище" не беше предназначен за чувствителни. Започнахме да се заяждаме като първокласници. Нещо, напълно естествено за него, имайки предвид как логиката се сбогуваше с мозъчните му клетки при всяка наша караница, но, когато установих, че и моят случай не е особено различен, се изплаших. Аз заприличвах на него... Аз. Заприличвах. На. Него. Олеле!

Всичко в спора ни вървеше като по мед и масло до момента, в който пещернякът не ми заяви, че купувам приятелите си! Аз! Аз, която имам точно две близки приятелки, които са ми като сестри. Останалото, продължи по неизбежния начин...

"- Моят материален мозък ли, Кълън ? Аз ли съм материалистка ? Сигурно момичетата, с които си преспал помнят не теб, а Aston Martin-а ти ! Та, сериозно ли аз съм материалистката тук ?" - започнах да се отбранявам като кучка аз.

"- Напълно сериозно ! Вместо да ми се репчиш, защо не вземеш да изтичаш при мама да й се оплачеш ? О, извинявай, тя може би вече не е сред нас !"

~ End of flashback~

Последните думи, които изрече, преди да напусна офиса, почти без да влагам мисъл, се въртяха в главата ми и отказваха да ме оставят на мира. Мамка му, да не би да имах вграден грамофон? Защо, по дяволите не напуснах още първата седмица? Не можех да се успокоя, вече се тресях конвулсивно, не бях способна да контролирам тялото си. Мразех се, задето търпях този кучи син, задето се стараех да съм безупречна в работата си. И най-вече - мразех се, задето ме караше да остана. Всичко в него ме подканяше да не се отказвам... Дали от него или от работата, бе мистерия за мен самата. Единствените неща, в които съзнанието ми се бе впило в този момент, бяха майка ми и това да напусна работа. Завинаги и окончателно. Никоя заплата не би могла да компенсира всички нерви и горчивина, които изпитвах.

11:35ч.

Бях в болницата, в която оперираха Рене. Помолих я да дойде при мен, в Ню Йорк, за интервенцията и заедно с Фил да останат, докато се възтанови. И двамата ми липсваха много... Вторият съпруг на майка ми бе също толкова притеснен по време на операцията. След като краченето му напред-назад из тесния коридор на чакалнята изнерви мен, а и всички останали, в следствие на което хубаво му се троснах, той ме целуна по челото и излезе в двора на болницата. Двама дразнители, в такова предизвикващо клаустрофобия помещение, бяха непоносимо бреме. Дано поне на него чистият въздух му се отрази добре. Аз от своя страна, така и не се окопитих - сълзите ми се стичаха против волята ми. Добавете и това в списъка с причини, поради които се мразя.

Загрижените изражения на минаващите покрай мен медицински сестри и лекари ми помогнаха да се опомня. Ако не исках да ми бият преспивателни, трябваше да се сбогувам с риданията, гнева и самосъжалението поне на този етап...

13:37ч.

- Докторе, как е майка ми? - почти скочих от отвратителния болничен стол аз. Операцията доста се проточи. Не си спомням кога за последно бях толкова нервна, вцепенена от страх.

- Вие сте дъщеря й, г-ца Суон, нали така? - попита ме учтиво докторът... Само как ми се искаше да му разясня, че любезностите не са ми по вкуса днес...

- Да, аз съм - опитах се потисна началните нотки на истерия, аз.

- Рене е добре, операцията мина съвсем гладко. Най-късно след 3 дни ще я изпишем. Искаме да я наблюдаваме за всеки случай, тъй като, ако се бяхме забавили още малко, щеше да се стигне до много опасна инфекция. Отстранихме апандесита съвсем навреме. - обясни спокойно, безстрастно той. Вълната на облекчение ме заля внезапно, но я приветствах с "добре дошла"... "Трябва да ида на църква още днес.", помислих си.

14:15ч.

Фил бе отишъл до апартамента ми, за да вземе необходимите принадлежности на мама, за престоя й в болницата. Отново бях сама. Бях нервна, уморена, гладна и мечтаеща за горещ душ и вкусен вегетариански сандвич. Държах главата си в ръце, като че ли това ми действие щеше да сложи край на жестокото главоболие, което ме мъчеше от сутринта.

И тогава го усетих. Не знам как... Имам чувството, че въздухът се промени. Косъмчетата по врата ми настръхнаха. Да, знам, че не участвам в захаросана холивудска продукция, но както вече споменах, просто УСЕЩАХ кога Едуард Кълън е наоколо. "Не е въможно!", заключих уверено на ум. Въпросната мисъл премина в по-предпазливото "Не е възможно, нали?", за да стигне до същината на случващото се "Той. Е. Тук." Изправих се, тъкмо навреме, за да видя една от най-красивите гледки в целия си живот. Едуард Кълън, угрижен, красив, с очи - уморени, пропити с разкаяние, влетя в чакалнята... Носеше дънки и суичър, брадата му бе набола и той, без съмнение, бе най-зашеметяващото създание, което бях срещала. Когато очите му срещнаха моите, нещо премина през тях. Някаква трудна за дешифриране емоция - облекчение, може би дори изненада... Или пък нещо друго, за което не смеех да мечтая. Последва и моментът, в който харесах името си още повече. Защото той го изрече... С най-нежния глас, който ми казваше всичко... "Съжалявам", "Не исках да те засегна" "Искрен съм" "Повярвай ми".

- Бела?


	11. Chapter 11

Тhe Point of No Return

Едуард

Секундите се превърнаха в минути, минутите в часове или може би на мен така ми се струваше. Сякаш бях замръзнал във времето от момента, в който тя си тръгна от офиса, а най-вероятно и от живота ми. Не би трябвало да ме притеснява, че когато утре отворя вратата на кабинета, тя няма да ме посрещне с макар и лека усмивка, която, колкото и да се стараеше да изглежда насилена, знаех че е истинска. Повече нямаше да виждам кафявите й очи, които озарени от слънцето, придобиваха лек златист отенък. Никога вече нямаше едва доловимо да се докосна до нея и да изляза с извинението, че просто асансьорът е прекалено малък. Никога вече нямаше да видя...Бела...моята Бела...! МОЯТА Бела? Кога започнах да мисля за нея като МОЯТА Бела? Моята асистентка да, но пък чак моята Бела. За съжаление, тя май вече не беше и моя асистентка, но кого другиго да виня, освен себе си? Тук нямаше как да прехвърля вината на чужд гръб, аз и само аз прекрачих границите на допустимото. Моя беше вината, че си отиде и аз ще поправя нещата. Искам всяка сутрин първото нещо, което ще виждам, след като вляза в офиса, да е лицето й, искам да чувам смеха й, пък макар и да се чува много рядко, искам да усещам пърфюма й да се носи из стаята, дори и след като нея вече я няма, за Бога искам НЕЯ!

Силата на това прозрение отне дъха ми и за момент забравих къде се намирам. Бела Суон се бе превърнала в нещо повече от обикновена асистентка, но кога и защо, нямах никаква представа. Лошото беше, че дори и да го осъзнавах, самата Бела ме мразеше и вината бе изцяло моя. Истината е, че не знаех как да й го покажа. След разочарованието, което изпитах в миналото, се затворих в себе си и построих прегради около сърцето си, за да не мога вече да изпитам подобна болка. Не съм обичал истински жена в целия си досегашен живот, защото не исках сърцето ми да бъде разбито. Приемах всеки, когото срещна, за потенциален натрапник в света, който си бях изградил. До момента, в който не срещнах младото и пламенно момиче на паркинга, в онзи събоносен следобед. На пръв поглед ми заприлича на поредната разглезена богаташка, но една тънка нишка сякаш ме теглеше към нея. Спомням си, веднъж майка ми ми разказа за червената връв, която всеки човек има вързана за малкия му пръст. През годините, тя тегли собственика си, към този, който е вързан за другия й край. Сродната му душа. Сега вече знаех, че Бела Суон е моята сродна душа, можех да го усетя с мозъка на костите си.

Просветлението ми дойде късно, но вече решението беше толкова ясно в съзнанието ми, сякаш всяка друга мисъл се бе изпарила и в главата ми се рееше само едно и също нещо.

- Ще я върна...ще я намеря и ще си я върна!

Само това знаех. Бела пак щеше да е до мен, та каквото щеше да става. Първо, обаче, трябаше да мина през апартамента си, защото не можех да тичам из града в костюм, а и ако бях с по-семпло облекло едва ли някой щеше да ме познае и така по-бързо можех да стигна до Бела. Грабнах ключовете от бюрото и излетях от вратата, а няколко секунди след това и от сградата. Скоростта, с която съм карал сигурно беше повече от висока и животозастрашаваща, но това бе най-малкият ми проблем. Исках само, колкото се може по-скоро, да видя Бела, да й кажа колко много съжалявам за думите си и как никога не съм искал да я нараня. От толкова много бързане, няколко минути се опитвах да оцеля ключалката на входната си врата. Накрая нададох такъв див рев, че чак кучето от съседния апартамент се разлая. Влетях като обезумял в жилището си и веднага започнах да ровя из гардероба. Не ми пукаше какво ще облека, затова навлякох първото нещо, което попадна пред очите ми, в случая това бяха едни мой, много стари дънки и суичър.

След още няколко минути, вече седях в колата си, когато ме осени идеята, че колкото и голямо да беше желанието ми да видя отново Бела, аз не знаех, къде по дяволите беше тя! Зарових глава в ръцете си, в опит да си спомня нещо, било то и маловажно. Тогава се сетих!

- "Разбира се! Майка й е в болница! Тя ще е там, сигурен съм. Обаче...в коя болница може да бъде?"

Притиснах носа си с палеца и показалеца си и затворих очи. Колко ли болници имаше в този град? Сигурно, над 1 000. Въздъхнах и се свлякох по-надоло на седалката. Пред очите ми беше само Бела, която се отдалечаваше от мен, а аз се опитвах да я стигна, но ръката ми успяваше да обхване само въздух. Рязко отворих очи и запалих колата. Ще обиколя всяка болница и ще я намеря, ако ще и да не усещам краката си, ще допълзя до нея.

В продължение не часове, се лутах от една болница в друга, търсейки жена с име Рене. Запознах се с поне 7 Рене и нито една от тях не беше тази, която търсех. Спрях пред поредната болница и без да се замислям къде паркирам изкочих от колата и се забързах към входа. За мой проклет късмет, няколко крачки след това, бях спрян от двама полицай, които седяха близо до главния вход на болницата "Св. Брайян". Единият протегна ръка и ме спря с думите:

- "Извинете господине, но имате ли представа как паркирахте?" - Боже, нямах време за това!

- "Не ме интересува! Трябва да намеря един много скъп за мен човек и трябва да го намеря сега! Оставете ме на мира и ме пуснете да вляза в проклетата болница!"

Двамата се спогледаха и бавно започнаха да стесняват пространството около мен.

- "Господине, колата Ви пречи на изхода за линейки и ще трябва веднага да я преместите. В противен случай ще се наложи да Ви направим акт."

- "Махнете се от пътя ми!" - започнах да се боря срещу обръча, който бяха направили около мен, но те ме хванаха още по-силно. Мятах се, като обезумяло диво животно, хванато от бракониери и борещо се за свободата си. Нима исках толкова много? Просто да намеря момичето, което преобърна живота ми. Защо Съдбата ми поставяше такива изпитания?

Нямах представа, колко дълго съм се борил с полицаите, но за част от секундата пред очите си отново видях кафявия водопад от къдрици, който беше косата на Бела и това ми даде сили. Желанието, да й кажа колко много съжалявам и че не искам никога повече да ме оставя сам, вляха нова енергия във вече изтощеното ми тяло и с един последен вик бях свободен, от желязната хватка на служителите на реда.

" Чакай ме, Бела! Ще обърна земята, но ще те намеря Няма да спра, докато не ми простиш!'

Със замах, отворих вратите на болницата и дивият ми поглед срещна този, за който сърцето ми беше жадувало през последните няколко часа. Очите й, в същия кафяв цвят, който ги помня, изглеждаха уморени, но в тях се криеше и искра на щастие. За момент се замислих дали може би, не е защото ме вижда, но едва ли беше това. Облекчението, което ме заля накара коленете ми да затреперят, но впрегнах и последните си сили да се задържа на краката си. Исках да й кажа толкова много неща, но единственото, което се отрони от устата ми беше само нежното и почти безгласно:

- "...Бела...?"


	12. Chapter 12

Дванадесета глава

It' s too late to apologize... Isn' t it?

Бела

Стреснах се, от скоростта, с която мъглата от сивота, обгръщаща упорито чакалнята на болницата, мигновено се разсея, давайки път на пъстра палитра от цветове и вълнение. Мястото, което цял живот съм считала за свърталище на толкова много страхове, изведнъж стана по-светло, по-просторно. Защото Той дойде. Но как бе възможно, запитах се, обзета от непреодолимо любопитство; откъде знаеше в коя болница е настанена майка ми, продължих да се питам, неспособна да игнорирам желанието си да разбера.

Мисленият ми брътвеж, очевидно, ме бе отделил от реалността за твърде дълго, защото, когато гласът му ме извади от транса, в който бях изпаднала, на лицето му бе изписано искрено безпокойство.

- Бела, добре ли си? - дали съзнаваше колко красив, дълбок, въздействащ глас притежаваше? "Тенор", помислих си с копнеж. "Бела, човекът те пита нещо, а ти го зяпаш като бавноразвиваща се, която има нужда думите да бъдат изговаряни на срички!", разкрещях се мислено на себе си. И тогава в съзнанието ми се прокрадна емоция, която не разпознах веднага... Но щом си проправи път в съзнанието ми, успях да я разгадая. Гняв. Несъмнено. Какво, по дяволите, правеше кучият син тук, красив и привидно разкаян? Как още искаше, да ме унижи и нарани? Нима, искаше да ме уволни лично? Със сигурност нямаше начин да му доставя това върховно удоволствие! Така или иначе бях обиграна в подаването на оставки...

Хората в чакалнята не бяха гледка за пренебрегване. Всички ни гледаха с неподправен интерес и съсредоточеност, зяпаха без свян и без да ги е грижа, че аз и Едуард усещахме зорките им погледи. Една жена, на около 50, която секунди преди появата му, не спираше да ох-ка и ах-ка, да се оплаква от непоносимите болки в счупения си крак, да се кара с всички сестри и лекари, минаващи покрай нас, настоявайки, че случаят й е спешен, че прегледът й не търпи отлагане, сега бе впила сините си очи в идиота, който имаше дързостта да ме безпокои, дори, когато не бях на негова територия. Само по погледа й можех да се ориентирам докъде бе стигнала с мисленото му разсъбличане. Та тя можеше да му бъде майка, за Бога! Обратно към същината на въпроса...

- Какво, по дяволите, си мислиш, че правиш тук, Кълън? - изсъсках аз.

- Мисля, че знаеш защо съм тук... - отвърна той неуверено и с виновно изражение

- Имам предположения и нито едно от тях не те представя в особено добра светлина. А сега кажи какво искаш! - повиших тон аз.

Отговорът, който последва беше всичко друго, но не и това, което очаквах. Исках, да ми отвърне с грубост. Исках, да имам причина, да бъда безмилостна.

- Toва, което казах в офиса... не го мислех наистина, нали знаеш. Просто искам да ти кажа, че съжалявам... сериозен съм... надявам се да го разбереш. - Изненадващо, уклончивото му извинение само допринесе за засилване на безграничния гняв, който напираше в мен и със сигурност, не вещаеше нищо добро.

- За какво по-точно съжаляваш, Едуард? За това, че се държиш с мен неуважително, само защото работя за теб, независимо, от всички усилия, които полагам? Или задето, въпреки че знаеше за състоянието на майка ми, ми наговори онези ужасни неща днес? Или задето си шибано копеле, което няма идея какво е значението на думата "уважение"? Ако не можеш да си позволиш тълковен речник, с радост ще подпомогна ограмотяването ти. - обиждах го през зъби аз. Очите ми отказваха да се откъснат от изумрудите пред мен. Те бяха скривалището на всичките му тайни, аз знаех това. В тях се криеха неговата уязвимост, доброта, всичко, което с притегателна сила ми пречеше да стоя далеч от него. Всичко, което ме правеше слаба. Не можех да не забележа тъгата, вината, изписани така отчетливо върху красивите, фини черти на лицето му; не можех да пренебрегна леките вдлъбнатини във високото му чело, резултат от думи, за които вече съжалявах.

- Няма да се карам с теб, Бела, крещи ми колкото искаш, ще го изтърпя и дума няма да кажа. Удари ме ако искаш, само ми прости. - Имах чувството, че очите ми щяха да излязат от орбитите. Никога не бях го виждала толкова смирен. Добре, че бяхме в болница, май трябваше да го прегледа лекар. За миг допуснах, че е възможно да халюцинирам. Колко нежен, колко примирен и различен беше сега. Колко разкаяние издаваше гримасата му. И колко исках да докосна челото му и да изгладя онези малки бръчици, издаващи колко искрен е. Но инатът ми не позволи да действам импулсивно. Реших да бъда жестока. Не само към него.

- Никога, запомни добре - никога няма да ти простя. Това е последният път, в който ме виждаш, Кълън. Утре ще получиш оставката ми. Не искам да те виждам... Надявам се да намериш верен роб, който да живее, за да превръща капризите ти в реалност. - Очите ми бяха пълни със сълзи, на които отказах да дам воля пред него. Сбогом. - успях да измърморя с треперещ глас.

С това, минах покрай него и напуснах чакалнята, а след това и болницата. Не ми обягна изражението му, което периферното ми зрение запечата в паметта ми завинаги. Беше толкова, толкова отчаян...

Прибрах се в апартамента ми, който изненадващо наподобяваше болницата по сивота и безличност. Единственото ярко нещо, преизпълнено с цветове и смисъл бяха очите, лицето му и всичко, което като в увлекателна книга можех да прочета там. Не знаех как съм се прибрала, колко пътни правила съм нарушила, нито как въобще съм стигнала безаварийно вкъщи. Фил бе излязъл, вероятно за болницата. Бях сама. Можех да плача и съжалявам за всичко казано на воля, без да се налага да виждам угрижени лица, без да се налага да давам обяснения, без да трябва да отговарям на въпроси. Възползвах се от свободата и самотата. Плаках, докато не заспах. Защо плаках? Не знам точно. Заради насъбралото се напоследък напрежение, заради обидите, които Едуард ми нанесе, заради униженията, заради това, че ги търпях... И заради Едуард. Най-вече заради него.

Нямах представа колко часове бях прекарала на дивана, облечена в костюма, с който за последен път отидох в офиса му... Беше тъмно. Вратът ми ме убиваше, бавно, но сигурно, мускулите на тялото ми се бяха схванали. Сигурен начин, да сложа край на тези мъки, бе да си взема хубав и дълъг душ. След като установих, че все още бях сама вкъщи, се отървах от дрехите си и се запътих към банята. Погледнах се в огледалото и веднага съжалих. Изглеждах плачевно. С очи, червени и подути, доказателство за безмерното количество проляти сълзи днес и с коса, наподобяваща купа сено. Въздъхнах и се заех с къпането. Горещата вода, почти моментално, сложи край на болките по тялото ми, накара ме да се отпусна и забравя, за всичко случило се. Поне за малко. След като приключих със занятията в банята, се отправих към стаята ми, където с малко ровене в гардероба ми, успях да открия и облека стар, но любим мой анцуг... Възнамерявах да постъпя, както повелява класиката, а именно - да гледам блудкави филми и да ям сладолед до късно. Идеален вариант за близане на рани... Тъкмо се бях добрала до фризера, когато на вратата се позвъни. "Фил има ключ.", напомних си. От любопитство, кой ли може да е, загубих всякакво чувство за предпазливост и наивно отворих вратата, без да му мисля много-много.

Изведнъж, апартаментът ми отново беше цветен и красив; въпреки оскъдното осветление, помещението бе светло, топло, приветливо. И за втори път обикнах звученето на името ми.

- Бела?


	13. Chapter 13

Четиринадесета глава

Do You Know Where Your Heart Is

Едуард

Винаги съм живял живота си, сякаш нищо не е от значение за мен. Не ми минаваше през

главата, че някой има по-голямо значение от мен в него...или по-скоро живота, който

водех в очите на заобикалящия ме свят. Светкавиците на фотоапаратите и кориците на

списанията запечатваха това, което всички искаха да видят. Пианиста с каменно сърце

и дизайнерски очила, който изживяваше мечтата на много от феновете си. Аз бях този - с

изисканите коли, този - със чакаща го звезда на болевард Холивуд, и този - чието име

надничаше от страниците на повечето списания. Едуард Кълън беше завладян от известността.

Този Едуард Кълън беше нищо повече от един образ. Несъществуващ персонаж, създаден

с единствената цел да бъде използван като една стена между мен и останалия свят.

Живота, който водех, не беше този, за който бях мечтал. Осъзнах го, когато Емет ми

показваше снимки на Лилиян, а аз можеш само да му покажа снимки на къщите си.

Казваше ми, как тя получила отличен в детската градина, а аз само му отвърнах,

че имам нова спортна кола. Мечтаех за хубавия живот и го постигнах, но като се обърна

назад, живота ми сякаш го няма. Всеки ден се питам: " Къде сгреших?". Когато някой от

семейството има рожден ден - не стига, че винаги закъснявам, а и също така си тръгвам преди да са разрязали тортата.

Когато от устните на единственото момиче, което успя да се провре някакси през моите

укрепления, се отрони само думата "Сбогом", един глас в главата ми леко пророни...

"Добре дошъл, в света на мъката.". Само тези шест букви ми трябваха, за да разбера,

че всъщност, аз нямах представа кой съм всъщност. Наистина ли се бях превърнал в

егоцентричния образ, който бях изградил или все още бях момчето с мечтата просто да

свири на пиано? Вече не помнех, а в същото време, нещо ми казваше, че трябва просто

да погледна в кафявите, меки очи на Бела Суон, за да си спомня кой съм в действителност.

Бях пропаднал в тъмна бездна и моето сърце разпознаваше само нейният глас.

За краткото време, в което я познавах, тя се превърна моя бряг, най-близкият ми човек...най-добрият ми приятел. Сега, обаче, аз не чувах този глас, защото тя си беше отишла. Мина покрай мен като лек бриз, от който ме побиха тръпки.

Времето, като че беше спряло, защото не знам колко време съм стоял, там, в чакалнята, преди да се върна обратно на земята с гръм и трясък. Ударих се по челото и ми се искаше да си ударя здрав шамар. Бела си бе тръгнала, а аз седях и се разхождах, из страната на Ла Ла Ла. Нямаше да си простя, ако оставя нещата така. Без и секунда колебание, се отправих към вратата и с все сила я отворих. Щях да намеря Бела и щях да й се извиня, този пък както трябва. В главата ми, обаче, се рееше една мисъл-'ами ако не ти прости?'. Сега нямаше време за съмнения.

Докато объркано се лутах по улиците, без посока, в съзнанието ми изникна един наш разговор. Тя ме попита, съвсем сериозно; "Знаеш ли къде е сърцето ти? Мислиш ли, че можеш да го намериш, или го замени за пари? Май е по-добре, от колкото да го имаш." Тогава се замислих, че се бях борил толкова много, за да стигна до тук , а всъщност, това пред мен, не беше така както си го представях, че ще е в началото. Не знаех какво ме чака утре и се опитвах да дам най-доброто от себе си, но явно, най-доброто не беше достатъчно.

Как може да съм толкова тъп, ако просто не се бях раздрънкал толкова глупово за маика й...Разбира се! Това е! Майка й е все още в болницата, можех да я попитам къде живее Бела. За секунда се очудих от себе си. Поех отново по пътя за болницата и когато отново прекрачих прага й, вече знаех какво трябва да направя. Отидох пред регистратурата и попитах с доста делови глас:

- "Извините, къде се намира стаята на Рене Суон?"

Сестрата ме погледна и в очите й се четеше, че знаеше кой съм. Имах чувството, че ще ми поиска автограф, но тя просто се усмихна леко.

- "Г-жа Суон е в стая 302, но..."

Не чух какво ми каза след това, защото вече тичах към посоченото ми място. Отворих леко вратата и погледнах в бялата стая. Когато погледа ми стигна до кревата, очите ми срещнаха едни сини ириси. В лицето на тази жена, ясно се виждаха чертиte на Бела. Пред мен беше Рене Суон.

- "Аммм...Здравейте."- Боже, как може да съм толкова глупав.

- "Здравей." - Тя ми се усмихваше леко и аз самия усетих, как лека усмивка се прокрадва по лицето ми. Влязох в стаята й и след като затворих врата след себе си, се доближих леко към леглото. Жената на него беше бледа, личеше й, че е изтощена и се почувствах зле, че я притеснявам. Реших да карам направо, без да овъртам.

- " Много съжалявам, че Ви безпокоя, но спешно ми трябва помоща Ви. Аз трябва да нaмеря..."

- "Търсиш Бела, нали?" - Рене беше взела думите от устата ми, но как знаеше беше загадка за мен. Разбира се, Бела сигурно се е оплакла от мен и не трябваше да се очудвам от това, че майка й знаеше кой съм.

- "Ами ...да..."

Тя само затвори очи и леко прошепна адреса на дъщеря си. Вече имах дестинация и с едно тихо "Благодаря." се отправих към вратата. Точно преди да я затворя, чух зад гърба си тихия и копринен глас на Рене:

- " Гледай, този път, да не оплескаш нещата. Грижи се за моето мoмиче."

Mинути по-късно, тичах по тротоара, на няколко преки от адреса на Бела. Нямах ни най-малка представа какво ще й кажа, но това нямаше значение. Задъхан, стоях пред вратата на апартамента й и събирах смелост да почукам. Реших, че няма, какво повече, да чакам. Чудех се, защо съм премълчал всичко и не й го казах по-рано. Знаех само еднo... малко след като почуках, пред мен, отново, се появиха леко златните очи на Бела Суон и от устните ми се пропони само:

- "Бела."

Знаех само едно... и то се въртеше в главата ми като плоча...'Никога, вече, няма да си сама!'


	14. Chapter 14

Петнадесета глава

Светлината в тунела

Бела

"Леле Боже, косата ми е неописуема, очите ми са подпухнали, а анцугът, който нося, си купих, още в гимназията!" - палеше се суетното ми Аз. Не можех да повярвам, че приоритетен за мозъка ми бе външният вид, точно сега, когато Кълън стоеше на прага на дома ми. Точно навреме сивото ми вещество бе осенено от брилятната идея да кажа нещо. Едва ли от ресурсите ми с достойнство щеше да остане кой знае какво, ако продължавах да го зяпам малоумно.

- Какво търсиш тук Кълън? - попитах уморено аз. Действително ми се щеше да вложа в тона ми нужната язвителност, но изтощението си казваше думата. Нямах енергията да се карам с него. А ако трябваше да бъда напълно честна - и желанието...

- Мисля, че този разговор много по-добре би бил воден вътре...не би ли казала? - попита ме вежливо. Когато не реагирах веднага, великолепните му вежди се събраха, образувайки тази така чаровна вдлъбнатина на челото му, безспорен знак за притеснение, вероятно породено от вероятността за евентуален отказ от моя страна.

- Аз... да, извинявай, заповядай - заплетечих аз. Никога няма да мога да си обясня внезапната липса на каквито и да било ораторски умения у мен, когато Едуард беше наоколо... Във всеки случай това ме изнервяше ужасно. Но сега нямах време за градивна самокритичност. Изгарях да разбера как се е сдобил с адреса ми...

- Едуард, откъде знаеш къде живея? - попитах спокойно аз. Гласът ми бе контролиран, безстрастен. Или поне така се надявах. "Бела, колко ти е IQ-то и имаш ли въобще такова? Та, нали работеше за него, естествено, че ще има координатите ти!" - смъмрих се мислено.

- Помогна ми едно птиченце. Всъщност, леко прекъснах почивката на майка ти, тя ми помогна. Трябва пак да я посетя, много мила жена. Може да я наема като асистент, не мислиш ли?

- Защо не? - отвърнах закачливо аз, внезапно очарована от милата усмивка, която си проправи път на лицето му, докато търпеливо ми разясняваше ситуацията, както винаги, давайки воля на чара си. Типично... Настъпи неловко мълчание. Всеки от нас се бе вгледал в лицето на другия, сякаш опитвайки се да избегне задаването на неудобни въпроси и техните отговори, като просто прочете мислите на другия. Няма нужда да казвам, че не пожънахме особен успех, нали?

- Едуард, знаеш, че трябва да ми кажеш защо си тук, нали? - наруших тягостната тишина първа.

- Да...този разговор е доста закъснял. Колкото и странно да звучи, няма да ти говоря безкрайни глупости. В главата ми се въртят само две изречения и се надявам, че след като ги чуеш, ще можем поне да бъдем приятели. Не съм тук, за да те моля да се въреш, не искам да се връщаш, ако това би ти донесло само лоши чувства. Ето какво имам да ти кажа: Бела, съжалявам, че бях такъв задник към теб през цялото време, в което работехме заедно. Повярвай ми, не беше нарочно, просто главата ми не беше където трябва. Искам само...само едно...моля те, бъди пак част от живота ми. Като мой най-добър приятел...или в този случай приятелка. Моля те...

Да зяпам Едуард Кълън с отворена уста и ококорени очи се превръщаше във втора природа за мен... И този случай по никакъв начин не се различаваше от всички ситуации, в които ме е оставял безмълвна, било то от яд или по друг повод. Независимо от обстоятелствата, не можех да отрека огромното въздействиие, което този мъж имаше върху мен.

- Нямам представа как да постъпя, Кълън - отвърнах накрая, възможно най-хладно. - След всичко, което се случи, след цялото напрежение и непоносимост межу нас... Не знам дали е възможно да общуваме нормално. - заключих, тенденциозно скръствайки ръце пред гърдите ми. "Нали не мислеше, че ще улесня нещата за него така бързо?", запитах се самодоволно наум. "Дори да му простя, ще се цупя детински, докато сметна за нужно" - мислено тропнах с крак аз. Божичко, държах се като 5-годишна! Но още докато траеше мисленият ми бръвеж, осъзнах, че вече отдавна съм му простила. Още когато ме намери в болницата, по-красив от всякога.

- Не те карам да решаваш веднага. В никакъв случай не те притискам, единствено искам да помислиш, защото, колкото и да не го вярваш, ти се превърна в моята съвест. Когато видя как те наравям с действията си, разбирам колко глупаво от моя страна е да не зачитам чувствата на тези около мен. Времето прекарано с теб ме научи, че не мога вечно да се държа като малко раглезено дете. Благодаря за което, найстина ме промени. Просто...помисли.

Този красив, интелигентен, духовит и арогантен кучи син е на път да ме накара да се разплача... Отново. Но този път естеството на сълзите ми щеше да бъде съвсем различно. Защото момчето срещу мен бе различно. Беше ранимо и разкаяно. Беше искрено. Беше истински мъж, склонен да призане осъзнатите грешки и да изрече на глас краткото, но понякога твърде трудно да произнасяне "Извинявай", без, след това, да се чувства победен.

- Искаш ли нещо за пиене? - изтърсих аз, без да му мисля много-много

- С удоволствие - светкавично отговори той. Лицето му мигновено се озари от красива усмивка, показваща ред бели зъби и много надежда. - Какво би могла да ми предложиш? - попита ме игриво, а нещо в мен искаше той да няма предвид само напитките... "По дяволите, Бела, овладей се!" - скарах се сама на себе си аз.

- Имам уиски, енергийни напитки, мартини... - започнах да изброявам аз небрежно, опитвайки се да отклоня вниманието си от бесния ритъм на сърцето ми.

- Не бих искал да ти досаждам след като пиина малко, затова само една енергийна напитка...моля - усмивката му остана все така непроменена.

- Е, щом ме молиш така учтиво... - отвърнах аз с лека усмивка, запътвайки се към хладилника. Дали този човек бе наясно със способностите си буквално да заслепява? Действително, не се сещах за друг мъж с подобно обаяние. - Можеш да седнеш, Едуард - подвикнах през рамо аз. - Настани се удобно.

- Това кресло наистина изглежда удобно... - каза той доволно... Обърнах се тъкмо навреме, за да видя и конспиративната му усмивчица.

- И не само изглежда - отвърнах, подавайки му Red Bull... Аз, от своя страна, нямах нужда от такъв... Или от каквото и да било, даващо крила. Адреналинът, с който ме зареждаше присъствието му, ми бе достатъчен. Начинът, по който отпиваше от тази кутийка, ме накара истински да й завидя... Отново моето мръсно подсъзнание, знам. Осъзнавах обаче, че се налага да поговорим и то сериозно. Седнах на дивана, отдалечавайки се от него, доколкото ми бе възможно. Той изстена лекичко, блаженството, както и умората бяха ясно отчетливи по съвършените му черти. Погледна ме, а изражението му се промени. Явно и той си даваше сметка за посоката на разговора ни.

- Бела, виж, знам, че няма да успея да се реванширам за всички неща, които съм ти наговорил, но си мислех, че може би...не знам и аз...да поговорим пак...след един хубав филм...? - изрече той така бързо, че ми трябваха няколко секунди, за да осъзная същността на това, което ми каза. Гледаше му се филм... Не просто филм, а хубав филм. Гледаше му се хубав филм... с мен. Едуард искаше да гледаме филм заедно. Олеле!

- Ами, аз... При други обстоятелства, щях да ти отвърна, че трябва да си проверя графика, но по някаква щастлива случайност отскоро съм безработна, така че... защо не? - отговорих шеговито аз, смеейки се. Чух очарователния му смях и вдигнах очи от скута ми, където бях съсредоточила погледа си, в отчаян опит да се възпра от това да гледам лицето му. Изражението му бе съвсем открито, искрено и... може би дори щастливо. Колкото и абсурдна да беше ситуацията, в която попаднахме, исках да дам шанс на това прелестното същество, седящо на креслото ми. Реших да загърбя проблемите, фактът, че отново съм без работа, и това, че световноизвестен пианист беше в дома ми, и да ида на кино, не с интровертния музикант Едуард Кълън, криещ грижливо същността и ранимостта си зад маската на безразличието, а с момчето Едуард, което в именно този момент ме даряваше с най-красивата усмивка, която бях виждала.

- Супер! Аа..искам да кажа... радвам се! - заговори ентусиазирано и с твърде висок тон той. Нямаше как да не се засмея. Приличаше на тийнейджър, съвсем неопитен по отношение на момичетата.

- Ще мина утре към 8, надявам се да ти давам достатъчно време, Мiss Vain. - каза ми игриво, докато го изпращах. Не можех да му се разсърдя, така че просто се засмях тихичко. В крайна сметка, къде отива удоволствието, ако спрем да се заяждаме?

- Гледай да не удариш Aston Martin-а на идване, Кълън... Или поне не в моята кола. - отвърнах аз. Исках репликата ми да прозвучи хапливо, но прихнах да се смея. Двамата бяхме неподправени идиоти.

- Оооо, мила Бела, не се притеснявай за колата в момента...все пак, нали ти няма да заплашваш хората по пътищата с твоето каране, така че и колата ми е в безопасност. - И дватама се смеехме на глас, без да се притесняваме за реакцията на съседите ми.

- Кълън, искаш ли ти и топките ти да се приберете заедно у вас? - попитах аз, опитвайки се да си придам сериозен вид.

- Защо, искаш да останат при теб ли? - попита той, повдигайки веждите си подканващо.

- Едва ли ще ми свършат кой знае каква работа, така че по-добре изчезвай. - казах аз, секудни преди нова вълна неудържим смях да ме залее.

- Казвай каквото си искаш, но знам какво се мъдреше в главата ти... Права си обаче, трябва да тръгвам, все пак на света му е мъчно за мен... - заяви той, опитвайки се контролира смеха си.

- Сигурна съм, че е така, Кълън - казах саркастично аз.

- До 8... - усмихна ми се нежно той

- До тогава - не можех да не отвърна с усмивка.

Тази нощ не можах да заспя, въпреки всичкото старание, което влагах във въпросното занятие. Какво изпитвах към Едуард Кълън си беше същинска мистерия за мен. Възможно ли бе, да изпитвам каквото и да било към човек, чието присъствие не понасях до преди няколко часа? Нещата се развиваха светкавично... Толкова бързо, че не можех да си обясня кога са се зародили чувствата ми към този, така близо до съвършенството, мъж с проблемен характер. "Чакай малко, Бела, чувства? Имаш чувства към Едуард Кълън?" - веднага се намеси вътрешното ми аз. А имах ли? "Да, имаш" - отговори то почти пренебрежително, посочвайки очевидното. Боже, трябва да спра да си говоря сама! Но сега, не това е от първостепенно значение... Аз имах чувства към Едуард. Мамка му!


	15. Chapter 15

Петнадесета глава (първа част)

Едуард

'Добре, Едуард, стегни се!'

Повторих си това изречение сигурно за хиляден път и то само за периода от десетте минути след моето събуждане. Днес беше срещата ми с Бела... Леле, никога не бих си помислил, че такъв ден би настъпил някога. Двамата с нея винаги сме били като куче и котка, никога не пропускащи шанса да си подметнем реплики, засягащи нечие его.

Ето ме обаче, стоящ пред огледалото в банята, чудейки се каква да бъде следващата ми стъпка. Колебаех се между това първо да си измия зъбите и след това да обръсна тази гора на лицето ми, още известна като брада, или да е обартното. Вземането на това решение се оказа много по-трудно отколкото си мислех, но 10 минути по-късно вече бях готов да премина към следващия етап от плана ми. Сега идваше най-трудния момент за мен, а именно...какво за Бога да облека? Добре, да видим. Не исках да обличам нещо изискано, защото все пак Бела не трябва да знае, че отдавам толкова внимание на срещата ни. От друга страна не изгарях от желание да облека първото нещо, което хвана. Изборът не беше никък лек. Всичко, което пробвах или беше прекалено спортно, шикозно, глупаво, пенсионерско, или просто крещеше „ИДИОТ". Бях на ръба да се отчая, когато ми просветна. За какво е семейството, ако не да ти помага, когато имаш нужда. Изрових телефона си от планината с дрехи, издигаща се в средата на спалнята ми, и набрах номера на моя спасител. Чух сигнала за свободно и малко след това и гласа на брат ми.

- „ На какво дължа тази чест, Ед?" – чувах усмивката в гласа му.

- „Имам спешна нужда от помощ...имам среща и...не знам какво да облека." - последните думи бяха изречени прекалено бързо, но знаех, че ме е разбрал.

- "Нима правилно чуват ушите ми? Едуард Кълън, първокласен женкар, не знае какво да облече за среща? Ахахаха-" - Знаех си, че това беше грешка. Търпеливо го изчках да се посмее на нещастието ми и след около 2 минути молбите ми бяха чути.

- "Приключи ли?" - Моля те, кажи да!

- "Мисля, че да...не, не, чакай...ХАХАХАХА–" - Това не беше истина!

- "Джаспър, нямам време за глупости!" - Кой ми даде тази глупава идея да се обадя на малкия досадник.

- "Спокойно Еди, на твойте години човек лесно може да получи някой инфаркт." - О, как ми лазеше по нервите...

- "Джаспър...!"

- "Добре, добре включи камерата на лаптопа и да започваме шоуто." - Благодаря ти, Господи!

- "Е, ще ти го призня, малко братче, знаеш какво правиш." - Още 20 минути по-късно, вече стоях пред огледалото. Изглеждах точно както си бях представял. Джаспър сякаш беше прочел мислите ми. Определено ще трябва да му се реванширам.

- " Сега вече мога ли да разбера, с какво тази среща е толкова специална?" - Зад мен се чу гласа на братчето ми.

Обърнах се към лаптопа от където ме гледаше гадинкът. Не знаех какво да му кажа. Можеби, че най-накрая намерих момичето, което ме привлича по един неповторим начин.

- "Имам си причини. Можем ли да не го обсъждаме?"

На лицето му се появи усмивката, която двамата с Емет наричахме "Знам нещо, което искаш да не знам". Мразех тази усмивка...

- "Ооо, нима Еди е намерил бъдещата г-жа Кълън?"

Задавих се със собствената си слюнка. Какви ги говореше той. Да се оженя за Бела Суон? Как не, та заедно с брачното свидетелство да подпиша и смъртната си присъда. Не, благодаря, а и ако се съберем има голяма вероятност да се убием един друг.

- "Джас, не знаеш какви ги говориш." - Тази усмивка можеше ли да стане още по-голяма?

- "Ще видим, братко, ще видим. До тогава късмет днес и чакам покана за сватбата скоро."

- "Джаспър!" - Той обаче вече беше прекъснал връзката и аз бях посрещнат единствено от мълчанието на wallpaper-а ми. Въздъхнах и продължих своя план. Следваща стъпка - прическа!

Денят мина неусетно и аз вече стоях пред врата с табелка "Суон". Треперех от притеснение, сякаш отивах отново на първата си среща. Бях излизал с много жени, но явно Бела не беше като другите жени. Зад тази среща не стояха други мотиви, освен поправянето на приятелството ни. Не исках връзка с нея, поне за момента, а псросто исках да бъдем приятели. Може би за това бях толкова уплашен. Не исках да направя, някоя грешка и Бела отново да ми се разсърди.

Поех си дълбоко въздух и почуках на вратата. Зад нея се чу лек удар и мърморене, което не успях да разбера. Няколко секунди по-късно вратата се отвори и пред мен се появи Бела Суон. В момента, в който очите ми я съзряха, дробовете ми отказаха. Не можех да дишам. Всъщност, може би съм вече мъртъв и това е ангел дошъл да ме отведе в Рая. С тази бяла рокля приличаше точно на това. Беше просто невероятна и се наложи да си припомня, че излизаме само като приятели. Явно съм бил като статуя с окорено очи, защото тя леко наклони главата си надясно и ме погледна замислено.

- "Я виж ти, Едуард Кълън безмълвен... Леле, толкова ли зле изглеждам?" - смръщи се на шега тя.  
Зле? ЗЛЕ? Та, тя беше на хиляди светлинни години от зле. Беше..перфектна.

- " Хм..по-добре си от обикновено." - с усмивка и подхвърлих аз. Все пак няма да сме ние, ако ги няма съркастичните закачки.

"- Задник - подсмихна се на свой ред тя."

"- "Ооо разбиваш сърцето ми, chika."

"- Прости ми, дон Хосе Фернандо! - прихна да се смее тя. - Само трябва да се обуя. Влез, ако не искаш някоя от съседките ми да те нападне изневиделица" - добави тя с хитра усмивчица

Да вляза в дома й, или да не вляза? Не знаех какво е првилно в момента. Все пак сме на среща като приятели...можеби за това няма нищо лошо, ако вляза.

- "Ще приема, защото съм доста притеснен за своята сигурност. Някоя от съседките ти може да се окаже серийна изнасилвачка."

"- А ти би се почувствал омърсен, ако някоя симпатична мадама те изнасили..". - подсмихна се Бела

- "Никога не подценявай този биологичен вид, известен като фенка. Те са способни на много неща, а не бих искал да изгубя девствеността си по този начин" - Добре, признавам, адски много се забавлявах в момента, а самата среща дори не беше и започнала. Вече се бях настанил в едно от креслата хола.

"- Мили, не искам да ти развенчая излюзиите ти за това колко непорочен си, но не си девствен от доста време..." - каза тя през смях. А после, със шеговита загриженост попита: "Нали така?"

- " А нима се съмняваш?" - отвърнах и аз със закачлива усмивка.

"- В това, че си девствен ли? Не, разбира се!" - поклати глава тя, едва успявайки да сподави смеха си.

"Признавам, че съм поласкана" - каза тя бързо-бързо тя, очевидно леко засрамена.

Аз, от своя страна й се усмихнах леко. Личеше си, че правеше всичко по силите си да не се изчерви. Някакси, намирах това за особено сладко. След като тя изчезна зад вратата на една от другите стаи, аз се възползвах от дадения ми шанс да поогледам. Апартаментът определено си го биваше. Мебелите бяха подбрани с вкус и ясно крещяха "стил". На един от шкафовете бяха подредени 3 снимки. На едната от тях можех да видя малко момиче, което с огромна усмивка се беше сгушило в прегръдката на по-възрастен мъж. Леката прилика в лицата им и двата чифта, така добре познати, кафяви очи, които ме гледаха, ми подсказаха, че това всъщност беше снимка на Бела и баща й. На следващата видях вече познатото лице на Рене Суон. На третата снимка, малко по-малка от останалите, с голяма усмивка на лицето и леко зачерврни бузи, ми се усмихваше Бела Суон. От двете й страни бяха родителите й. Предполагах, че са се развели, защото Бела не споменаваше баща си много често. Това мое предположение се подвърди, когато в болницата при Рене беше единствено Бела. На малка снимка, обградена от елегантна бяла рамка, семейство Суон изглеждаше наистина щастливо. Съдейки по факта, че Бела беше сложила тази снимка на доста видно място, ме караше да мисля, че дълбоко в себе си тя желаеше семейството от снимката да бъде толкова щастливо и в действителността.

"Акхъм, май съм готова" - каза тя тихо.

Обърнах се към нея и с усмивка й подадох ръката си.

- "Е, мадам, ще потегляме ли?"

- "Да потегляме." - каза тя с лека, неуверена усмивка и ми подаде ръката си.

Напуснахме апартамента й и се отправихме към една вечер, която беше изпълнена с много неизвестни. Личеше си, че тя беше притеснена, аз определено изпитвах същото, но знаех, че тази вечер ще е повратна точка в нашите взаимоотношения, било то за добро или лошо. Очудващо, така и не забелязах, че по пътя за киното, ръката ми никога не пусна нейната.

Стоейки пред касата на киното и двамата гледахме несигурно към програмата, показана на екрана. Даваха общо 7 филма, но честно казано нямаше и един като хората. Заглавията дори не бяха впечатляващи. Погледнах леко към Бела с крайчеца на окото си и видях, че също като мен, се чудеше какво да избере. Въздъхнах и се отправих към касата. Грабнах една от листовките с програмата и се върнах при Бела, която все още гледаше зачудено екрана.

- "Виж Бела така няма никога да изберем. Предлагам един от нас просто да сложи пръста си някъде на този лист и да видим, какво ще се падне. Съгласна?"

- "Добре, кой ще направи това?" - съгласи се най-накрая тя с въздишка.

- "Първо дамите." - и с лека усмивка и подадох шареното листче.

След като ме погледна кръвнишки и въздъхна отново, тя затвори очите си и посочи заглавие. - Боже, имай милост! - примоли се тихо тя.

- "Е, Бела, можеш вече да погледнеш. Всъщност не е толкова зле, поне не посочи детския филм."

"- Ама аз исках да гледаме "Шрек"!" - намуси се тя. След това погледна към пръста си. "- Аах, Анджелин Джоли... Е, ще го преживея. Все пак, съпругът на Наоми Уотс участва...", подсмихна се тя

Аз само стоях и гледах като треснат от мълния. За какво говори тя? Кой е мъжа на коя? Признавам, че много рядко гледах филми, но си имам оправдание. Обикновенно нямаше добра компания или просто не изгарях от желание. Тя обаче, очевидно знаеше доста. Е, супер. Още едно нещо, в което да си мисли, че знае повече от мен.

- "Да, ще го преживееш, сигурен съм. Все пак нали и аз ще съм там до теб." - подсмихнах й се и леко повдигнах едната си вежда, в опит да направя една от физиономиите, които бях виждал Емет да прави, когато се опитваше да свали момиче.

Тази последна мисъл ме хвана неподготвен. Не се опитвах да свалям Бела, нали? Излизахме на тази среща само като приятели, за да можем да оправим отношенията си. Издишах бавно и се обърнах към Бела.

"-Е, ще си купим ли билети?"

"- Хайде!" каза тя, вече по-ентусиазирано.

Откъде се пръкна тоя оптимизъм. Преди малко казваше, че искала "Шрек" сега припка към касата. О, да във филма очаствал мъжа на, как й беше името, Намао или нещо такова. Сега разбирах. Умираше си от радост, че ще го види. Кой, по дяволите, беше този идиот. Едва ли е кой знае какво. Нали? Въобще за какво й е да го гледа, нали аз съм точно до нея, да гледа мен!

Добре, защо пак? Защо трябваше да си напомням, че сме на тази среща само като приятели? Какво ме беше обзело? Едва не се зашлевих собственоръчно. - 'Едуард, стегни се, мамка му!'

Добрах се до касата и след време вече се бяхме настанили, в залата. Бях ме взели места на 10 ред, защото Бела предпочитала да не гледа екрана от долу на горе, а отгоре на долу. Просто чудно. Честно, не виждах чак толкова добре, но се надявах да се справя. Няколко минути след това, лампите загаснаха и филма започна.

Прекарах по-голяма част от времето, унесен в размисли и страсти. До сега никога не съм бил толкова близо до Бела. Аромата на парфюма й направо пронизваше сетивата ми. Защо ми причиняваше това? Полагах толкова усилия да не приемам тази среща, като нещо повече от приятелско излизане, но тя правеше това ужасно трудно.

Прекарах 2 много болезнени часа. Не помнех почти нищо от филма, но се радвах, че е свършил. На път за паркинга някакси настроението се промени и от страшно нервен, станах страшно луд. Тя коментираше филма и ме питаше какво ми е харесало най-много, а аз изцепих нещо от рода на: "Анджелина Джоли като мъж."

Тя се разсмя, а смеха и беше толкова заразителен, че и аз не се стърпях и избухнх в смях.

Когато стигнахме до колата, Бела се обърна към мен с лека усмивка. Това ме озадачи, но това, което каза след това направо ме разби.

- "Имаш ли нещо против аз да карам, този път?"

Моля?

- "Я, повтори"

Тя ме погледна, в очите й се прокрадваше закачлива изкрица. Усмихна се, а после прехапа долната си устна точно по начина, който ме караше да... Както и да е. Вие сте приятели, само приятели. Тогава тя прошепна тихо и съблазнително:

- "Едуард, ще ми дадеш ли да покарам колата ти, моля те?"

Добре, мисля, че токущо мозъка ми даде на късо. Даже чух и едно тихо "пук". Зъбих и зациклих. Сигурно съм стоял около 2 минути вцепенен само мигайки. Системата ми обаче, отново се стартира и с най-сериозното си изражение и отвърнах:

- "Не си познала, Бела. Това е моето бебче. Ще си сложа радио във ваната преди да дам на когото и да било да го кара."

"- Моля те, Едуард" - каза тя още по-тихо и съблазнително.

Това момиче ще ме побърка. За съжаление не беше познала. Колата ми е нещо, което не бих дал лесно. Това бе мечтата ми и трябваше да се заслужи. Да видим дали Бела има желанието да го направи.

- "Мила, подмазвай ми се цял ден, няма да стане. Разбира се...ако си наистина готова на всичко да караш тази кола, мога да измисля начин по който да ме умилостивиш." - с лека съблазнителна усмивка й отвърнах аз.

"- Тръпна в очакване да чуя условията." - усмихна се хитро тя.

-Прави каквото решиш, че ще ти помогне, но знай единствено, че терена за игра се намира в областта от кръста ми на долу и от коленете ми на горе." - намигнах й шеговито.

"- Ампутация на топките брои ли се?" - изкикоти се тя.

- "Мммм, не мисля." - отвърнах и аз след като на лицето ми се появи физиономия на дълбоко замислен човек.

- Едуард... - каза тя, отново съблазнително, надигна се на пръсти и долепи устни до ухото ми - моля те, нека покарам... Астън-а ти...

Така силно прехапах езика си, че вкусът на кръв, който усетих не ме изненада. Това момиче не знаеше колко много усилия ми костваше да не й скоча на секундата. Все пак аз съм мъж, а подобно поведение от нейна страна, не правеше нищо друго освен болезнено да ми напомня това. Отблъснах я, леко, но все пак достатъчно, за да е на приемливо разстояние далеч от мен. Обърнах се към колата и след като отворих врата на шофьорското място, без да поглеждам към нея, промърморих:

- "Бела, не, не означава да, значи не. Моля те, просто се качи в колата." - тази среща не се отразяваше добре на нервите ми

- Добре, татенце - изкикоти се тя, намигна ми и се качи в колата.

Пътя обратно към апартамента й беше странно изживяване. Когато се качих в колата, бях решен да не продумам и дума. Толкова се бях спекъл, че нямах и представа как да се държа. Тя така открито флиртуваше с мен, а аз се опитвах да се държа прилично, за да не объркам пак нещата. Някъде по пътя, обаче по радиото пуснаха песен, която не бях чувал от много време, но беше една от любимите ми. Знаех думите наизуст. По навик започнах да си тананикам тихо, но Бела явно ме бе чула, защото се засмя и малко след това започна да пее заедно с песента. Честно, беше много зле, углошително зле. След време вече не можех да спирам смеха си. Тя все още пееше или по-скоро грачеше, но вече се и смееше през това време. Комбинацията беше умопобъркваща.

Когато вече паркирах пред блока й, и двамата не можехме да спрем смеха, леещ се от гърлата ни. Не предполагах, че Бела Суон би могла да ме накара да се смея от сърце. Та ние най-добре от всичко се карахме. Ето ни обаче, пред входната й врата със сълзи от смях, стичащи се по лицата ни. След още няколко минути изпълнени със смях, се успокоихме достатъчно, за да можем да говорим нормално. Очите ми се впиха в нейните шоколадови ирис и осъзнах, че всъщност не исках тази среща да свършва. Страхувах се, че може би утре нещата ще са същите, а не исках това. Изминалите часове прекарани в присъствието й бяха толкова непринудени. Не се искаше от мен да се държа като преуспелия пианист, който бях за останалите хора. С Бела аз бях просто Едуард Кълън, съвсем обикновен и нормален. С нея сякаш за пръв път живеех.

- "Ммм..това е краят, а?" - думите ми звучаха зле, дори и за мойте уши.

- Може да е... Освен ако не ти се пие хубаво уиски, придружено от хубава музика... - проточи тя и се изчерви.

Очите ми за малко да изкочат. Тя, Бела Суон, ме канеше в апартамента си. Така както виждах нещата имах два избора. 1- приемам поканата и се наслаждавам на хубаво уиски, хубава музика и хубава компания. 2 - отказвам и се прибирам сам в пустия си апартамент. Да, супер труден озбор.

- "Е, как бих могъл да откажа такава хубава оферта." - не можах да прикрия усмивката, която се прокрадваше по лицето ми. Вечерта ставеше все по-хубава и по-хубава.

- Как, наистина? - подсмихна се тя.

След секунди тя отключваше вече така познатата ми входна врата на апартамента си. В момента, който застанах в центъра на хола й като дърво ме усени мисълта, че въобще не трябва да съм тук. Повторих си за милионен път, че срещата беше между приятели, а това уиски в апартамента й си беше чист намек, че тя явно приемаше нещата по различен начин. Колкото и да ми се искаше да мога просто да ида до нея и да я заведа в спалнята, нещо ме спираше. Самото ни приятелство беше още крехко, не исках да го разбивам в зародиш. Точно за това се запитах, какво правя аз по дяволите? След това видях, че устните й се движеха, ясен знак, че ми говореше, а аз не я слушах.

- "...Моля?" - попитах тихо аз.

- Попитах какво предпочиташ да пиеш... - каза неуверено тя.

- " Уиски е добре." - отвърнах и аз с лека усмивка.

- Виж, Едуард - започна тя пртеснено, а руменината по бузите й бе така ярка - това, че те поканих тук беше чисто приятелски жест... Не искам да си правиш погрешни изводи... - отново бе уязвима, толкова крехка - Просто помислих, че е учтиво...

- "Радвам се, че мислиш така, Бела. Аз също искам да бъдем просто приятели." - ' засега...' - добавих си наум. Тя нямаше да разбере, че караше главата ми да експлодира от мислите, които присъствието й ми навяваше. За сега приятелството й ми стигаше, но само за сега...

- Да, само приятели - промърмори тя, отиде до уредбата и пусна музика... Както беше обещала, действително беше хубава. Разпознах "Time will tell" на X-Ray Dog. Момичето имаше вкус. После седна на креслото, подавайки ми уискито, после се отдалечи от мен.

Не знам колко време мина, докато двамата с нея обсъждахме любимите си филми, музика и книги. Научих доста за вкуса й, заедно с факта, че е коренно различен от моя. След като бяхме прключили поредната дискусия (или по-скоро спор) за филма "А nightmare on Elm street", тя стана от креслото и ме помоли д я извиня докато отиде за малко до кухнята.

След като я видях как изчезва зад вратата, се отпуснах на дивана. От както се помня, винаги когато съм притеснен или нервен се изморявам страшно много. Точно в този момент, в тялото ми нямаше и капчица енергия. Не виждах нищо лошо в това да затворя очите си, само за секунда.

Лошото е, че бях толкова уморен, че заспах. Заспах на дивана, в хола на Бела Суон, а последното, което бегло си спомнях беше топлината, която последва след като тялото ми беше покрито с одеало. Това и миризмата на ягоди, която струеше от него.


End file.
